Quiero ir al pasado
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Son, el hijo de Sakura, quiere ir al pasado para ver cómo eran sus padres y vivir el tema d las cartas. Su amiga Aki y Kero lo acompañarán y tendrán que ir con pies de plomo si no quieren ser descubiertos. ¿Qué les espera? ¿Shaoran, celoso de su hijo? XD
1. Default Chapter

**Cap. 1: quiero ir al pasado.******

Nos situamos en una gran y lujosa mansión de 3 pisos. En la cocina hay una mujer de unos 30 años, pelo castaño muy clarito, largo hasta media espalda y ojos verdes, haciendo el desayuno. Un hombre de su misma edad, de pelo castaño oscuro, rebelde, y ojos marrones, aparece medio bostezando.

- Buenos días, Sakura.

- Buenos días, Shaoran ^-^- dice sonriendo- siéntate, casi he terminado el desayuno.

Shaoran la abraza y la besa dulce y apasionadamente, mientras saca de su bolsillo una cajita.

- Feliz cumpleaños, cariño- muestra una cadena plateada muy fina, con una pequeña estrella que lleva un diamante en el centro.

- ¡Oh, Shaoran! ¡Es realmente precioso!- dice mientras él le pone la cadena en el cuello.

- ¿Te gusta? Lo mandé diseñar especialmente para ti.

- Me encanta- iban a besarse, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

- ¡Buenos días!- dijo Kero- ¿Ya está hecho el desayuno? 

- Casi- le dijo Sakura.

- Por cierto Sakurita- Kero sacó un caramelo- ¡feliz cumpleaños!

- Gracias Kero, eres un sol- dijo dándole un besito.

- **^_^** ¿Y ese colgante?

- Es el regalo de Shaoran. ¿Te gusta?

- Vaya… Es todo un detalle. "¬¬ siempre me hace quedar mal".

- Por cierto, Kero…- dijo Shaoran- ¿No has conseguido despertar a Son?

- No, el muy bruto me ha tirado el despertador por la cabeza.

- Anda- Sakura se aguantaba la risa- iré a despertarlo. Poned el desayuno de mientras.

- ¿Sabes?- dijo Kero- A tu hijo le cuesta más que a ti de despertarse. Lo ha heredado completamente todo de ti.

Sakura subió las escaleras (no sin antes matar a Kero con la mirada) y entró en una habitación parecida a la que tenía de pequeña. se acercó a la cama, donde había alguien tapado con las sábanas.

- ¡¡Sooon!!- gritó mientras le destapaba- ¡¡Arriba!!

- ¡Cinco minutitos, mamá!- el niño se puso la almohada de sombrero.

- ¡Vamos, que llegas tarde al colegio!- le "arrancó" la almohada.

- ¡Mmmmm!- gruñó.

- ¡Hazme el favor…- Sakura empezó a hacerle cosquillas- de levantarte ahora mismo!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No mamá, por favor, basta! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Vale, me levanto! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Para ya!- su madre paró- ¡Eres una tramposa!

- ¡Vamos! Hoy empiezas las clases, ¿y no eres el encargado?

- ¡Anda, es verdad!

A los pocos minutos, Son apareció en la cocina de la misma forma en que lo solía hacer Sakura. Son es un chico de 11 años, completamente idéntico a su padre de físico, pero con los ojos de su madre, igual que el carácter. Aunque a veces adopta la desconfiada mirada de Shaoran, es tan (creo que incluso más) inocente como Sakura.

- ¡Buenos días!- dijo el chiquillo mientras se sentaba.

- ¡Buenos días!- respondieron los presentes.

- ¡Hey, Keris!- miró a Kero- ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?

- ¡¡Pero si llevaba 1 hora intentándolo!! ¡La próxima vez te despierta tu tía!

- No creo que ninguna de mis tías se venga de China sólo para eso.

Todos se echaron a reír menos "Keris", que sacaba humo por las orejas.

Después de desayunar, Son salió patinando hacía la escuela. Mientras su madre lo mira por la ventana, Shaoran se acerca y la aparta.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo ella medio riendo.

- Hoy tenemos fiesta, mi amor. ¿Por qué no celebramos tu cumpleaños?- empezó a besarle el cuello.

- Pero Kero…

- No nos molestará, tranquila. Lo he dejado en el jardín con 2 cajas de dulces. ¡Tenemos toda la mañana para nosotros!- acto seguido se besaron un rato, él la cogió en brazos y se la llevó arriba.

Por el camino a la escuela, una chica de pelo negro azulado y largo, atado en una trenza, de ojos azul brillante y mirada misteriosa y tierna a la vez, saluda a Son mientras éste va frenando.

- Buenos días, Son. ^-^

- Buenos días, Aki. ^-^

- ¡Llegas tarde otra vez! \_/

- Ji, ji, ji- rió nervioso- perdona.

- Eres incorregible. -_-U Si nos damos prisa llegaremos. ¡Vamos!

Los dos chicos empezaron a patinar hacia la escuela, él con unos patines azul y verde, y ella con unos naranja y amarillo. Akiko (Aki) es la hija de Eriol y Tomoyo. Es igual a su madre en todo (sobretodo las cámaras), aunque le encanta hacerse la misteriosa (al igual que su padre) y las cosas de miedo (¬¬ Eso no es heredado) pero lo que le chifla es meterse un poco con Son (¿un poco? O_o ¿Cómo será mucho?). Tanto ella como Son tienen magia y son muy poderosos, aunque Son lo es más. El chico es ahora el dueño de las antiguas cartas Sakura, ahora convertidas en cartas Son, y son de color azul turquesa oscuro. Su báculo, es de color turquesa brillante, con las alitas más grandes y puntiagudas (parecidas a las que aparecieron cuando Kero y Yue entraron en el de Sakura). Su signo es la estrella de Sakura, pero plateada, con un corazón en el centro.

Aki utiliza la misma magia que su padre y tiene un hermano que es 2 años mayor que ellos, pero aunque es igual que su padre, no ha heredado nada de magia.

Hace un tiempo que a Son le ha entrado en la cabeza querer ver a sus padres de pequeños, como eran, conocerlos como amigos… Pero sus padres se lo han prohibido (que si es peligroso, que si te vas de la lengua, bla, bla, bla…), y le han escondido las cartas del tiempo y del regreso.

- Oye, Aki. ¿Has encontrado algún hechizo?

- Sólo de cómo detener el tiempo, pero nada para ir al pasado.

- ¡Qué lástima! ¿No te gustaría conocer a tus padres?

- Pues sí, me gustaría saber si nos parecemos tanto a ellos.

- Por fotos sí, pero no es lo mismo. Además del carácter… ¡Me muero por saberlo!- miró a Aki- ¿Qué haces? O_o

- ¿No lo ves? ¡Me encanta grabarte cuando estás ilusionado!

- ^^UUUUUUUUUU Aki… ¡Tú y tu cámara de vídeo!

Por la tarde, Son llegó a casa pero no encontró a nadie. Al llegar al comedor, sólo estaba Kero jugando en la videoconsola con los auriculares puestos, por eso el chico creía estar solo. Son se acercó y, quitándole los cascos, gritó el nombre del león al oído de éste, haciendo que saltara hasta el techo.

- ¡Uf! ¡Uf!- dijo Kero tocándose el pecho- Este chico tiene tendencias homicidas… ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un ataque?

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo siento Keris, pero no lo he podido resistir.

- Ya lo veo… ¬¬*

- Por cierto, ¿dónde están mamá y papá?

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?- puso mirada pícara- tienen fiesta… es el cumpleaños de tu madre…

- ¡Oh! Ya lo entiendo… Es una lástima que mamá no quiera otro niño… ¡Me encantaría tener un hermanito! n_n

- ¡Oh, no!- Kero empezó a sudar- ¡Si hubiera otro no sobreviviría!

- ¡Oye, que tampoco soy tan malo contigo! ^^ Me voy a hacer los deberes.

Son subió a su habitación y al poco rato se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba ningún lápiz. Salió y se fue a la puerta de la habitación del lado, dando unos golpecitos.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Sabes dónde hay lápices?- no hubo respuesta- ¿Mamá? ¡Sólo dime dónde hay un lápiz!- nada- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Podéis contestarme?- como seguían sin contestar, abrió la puerta- siento fastidiar, pero necesito hacer los deberes y…

Sus padres no contestaron porque estaban durmiendo como bebés, bien juntos y abrazados.

- ^^U Vaya con estos dos, parecen dos tortolitos de 18 años… En fin, a ver si encuentro algún dichoso lápiz por aquí.

empezó a abrir cajones con cuidado de no hacer ruido (con el escándalo de antes no sé porqué se molesta ahora… -_-UU). En un cajón vio un libro, lo sacó y de su interior cayeron las cartas del tiempo y del regreso. Aún sorprendido, Son las cogió y rápidamente y con cuidado, salió de la habitación y se fue directo al jardín.

- ¡Bien, bien, bien!- saltaba ilusionado- ¡Ahora podré ir al pasado!

- ¡De eso nada!- Kero apareció detrás suyo.

- Ho… Hombre Keris… ¿Qué…?

- Te vi salir tan apurado que te seguí, y tú no te vas de aquí.

- ¡Pero sólo iré para verles! Volveré para cenar y…

- ¡Y tus padres me harán picadillo por dejarte ir!

- **¡¡Quiero ir al pasado!! ¡Yo seré quién se lleve las culpas!******

- ¡Me da igual, no pienso dejarte ir!****

- ¡Porfa Keris!- suplicó- volveré para cenar, seguro que ni lo notan.****

Son empezó a suplicar medio llorando hasta que Kero aceptó, harto de tanto escándalo.

- ¡De acuerdo, ve! ¡Pero cállate!- se tapó los oídos.

- ¡Gracias, Keris!- Son le abrazó fuertemente.****

- @o@ ¡Suéltame!- lo soltó- Puedes ir, pero yo vendré contigo para vigilarte. ¡Y volveremos antes de que anochezca!****

- ¡De acuerdo! ^_^ ¡Vamos!****

Antes de que Kero pudiera abrir la boca, Son ya estaba invocando el báculo.

- ¡Oh, llave que ocultas los poderes del corazón, revélate en tu forma auténtica, te lo ordeno como señor de las cartas!- cogió a regreso y la lanzó delante suyo, más arriba de la cabeza- ¡Regreso, llévanos a la época en que mi madre era cardcaptor!

Una luz blanca les rodeó y cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraban en un barrio nevado, sin parar de nevar.

- Oye Keris, ¿desde cuando nieva en abril?

- En nuestro tiempo es abril, pero quizás aquí es invierno. Aunque podría ser…****

- La carta de la nieve, ya la he notado. Ven.****

- "Realmente este crío es muy poderoso, se nota que es el hijo de Sakura y Shaoran."- pensó siguiendo al chico.****

Siguieron andando hasta que llegaron a un descampado algo alejado, y con la carta creativa, Son hizo aparecer una casa.

- Al menos ahora no nos resfriaremos- dijo entrando.

- Qué raro que Son no nos haya despertado- dijo Shaoran poniéndose una camiseta- normalmente él y Kero siempre andan escandalizando.

- ¡Shaoran!- gritó Sakura- ¡Las cartas han desaparecido!****

- ¿Qué dices? O_o****

- Mira, han sacado el libro del cajón, y no tiene las cartas.****

Buscaron por toda la casa y llamaron a los amigos de Son, pero no lo localizaron.

- Kero tampoco está- dijo Sakura- debe haber ido con Son para que no le pase nada.

- Eso aún me preocupa más.

- ¡No seas así!

- Sólo espero que no meta la pata.

- ¿Piensas castigarle cuando vuelva?

- ¿A Son o a Kero?

- A nuestro hijo- rió ella.

- No. Ir al pasado era lo que más deseaba. Además que es como una prueba para que sepa usar bien la carta del regreso, pues se necesita mucha magia.

- Ya te entiendo. ¿Pero y si no consigue volver?

- Iremos nosotros a buscarle, pero debemos darle tiempo para que nos conozca y vuelva.

- De acuerdo, pero dime otra cosa…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo le decimos que puede quedarse un tiempo en el pasado?

- ¿Eh? Pues… déjame pensar…

- Creo que ya lo sé. ^^

- Son- dijo Kero- está oscureciendo, debemos volver.

- ¿Queeeeeeee? /_\ Pero si no he visto otra cosa que nieve… ;_;

- ¿Quieres que tus padres nos maten?

- De acuerdo- dijo completamente hundido- Vamos.

Son invocó el báculo y se disponía hacer desaparecer la casa, cuando llamaron al timbre. Kero se escondió y Son abrió la puerta, quedándose bien sorprendido.

- ¡¡Aki!! O_o

- ^^ Hola Son.

- ¿Pero qué… cómo…? o0o

- Si me dejas entrar te lo explico.

- ¡Oh, perdona! Pasa, pasa.

- ¿Aki?- dijo Kero- ¿Akiko? ¿Qué…?

- Ahora os lo explico- cogió aire- verás, Son: tus padres saben que estás aquí, y me han dejado venir para que me quede contigo y te diga que podemos quedarnos una temporadita. ^.^

- Pero…- dijo Kero- ¿A qué se debe ese cambio de opinión?

- Bueno… a mi me han dicho que ya que estás aquí, puedes cumplir tu deseo. Mira: nos han hecho los papeles para que podamos ir a la escuela, y otras cosas…

**Pequeña notita de autora:**

****

**¡¡¡Hola!!! Sólo les quería aclarar que el nombre de Son en realidad es Sean, pero lo he escrito así en parte porque es más fácil y más rápido y en parte porque así no hay confusiones. Por el momento no tengo ni idea de cómo terminará este fic ya que siempre pongo cosas que no tenía previstas :P Sólo espero que les guste.**

**¡¡Nos vemos en el último capítulo!!**

**Saludos cordiales,**

**Kina ^_^ (Kina_chan Saku ^_-)**

**PD: otra cosa más… perdón pq antes estaba el fic todo junto… es q para q no pase esto tengo q enviarlo como html. Y lo tenía como doc. Word -_- Disculpen las molestias.**


	2. Los nuevos alumnos

**Cap. 2: los nuevos alumnos**

- Buenos días- dijo la Srta. Mitsuki.

- ¡Buenos días, Srta. Mitsuki!- respondió la clase.

- Hoy tenemos 2 nuevos alumnos. Pasad por favor.

Hubo unos cuantos murmullos y entraron los nuevos alumnos.

- Ellos son- dijo escribiendo los nombres en la pizarra- Son Li y Akiko Hiragizawa, y vienen de la ciudad de Oklahoma. Veamos… Hay dos sitios delante de Kinomoto, sentaos donde queráis.

Son se sentó delante de Sakura y Aki delante de Son. Los murmullos aumentaron: ¡¡¡Son y Shaoran eran idénticos!!! Sólo se diferenciaban por el color de sus ojos. Y no sólo eso, Akiko era casi clavada a Tomoyo.

Al terminar las clases, Sakura y Tomoyo estaban comiendo sentadas bajo un árbol. Shaoran y Mei Ling pasaron cerca y se sentaron con ellas, para hablar sobre los nuevos alumnos. 

- Pues nosotras- dijo Tomoyo- cuando vimos que se parecía tanto a Shaoran y se apellidaba Li, creímos que era su hermano o un primo.

- Shaoran no tiene hermanos, ni ningún primo que se le parezca tanto- dijo Mei Ling.

- Es la primera vez que le vemos- dijo Shaoran.

- Y esa chica también es rara- dijo Mei Ling- sois casi idénticas- miraba a Tomoyo.

- Además que tiene un aura…- dijo Sakura- misteriosa, pero dulce también.

- Tienes razón- dijo Mei Ling.

- Hola- dijo Son, apareciendo junto con Aki.

- Hola- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos?- preguntó Aki.

- Sí, claro ^-^- dijo Tomoyo.

- Gracias ^-^- tenían la misma sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo os llamáis?- preguntó Sakura.

- Ella es Akiko Hiragizawa y yo Son Li.

- ¿Li?

- Sí- el chico no entendía porqué le miraban todos- ^^UU ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno… Ellos son Shaoran y Mei Ling "Li".

- ¡Vaya!- dijo con una gota en la nuca- tenemos el mismo apellido.

- Sí, y te pareces mucho a Shaoran- dijo Mei Ling- ¿Acaso eres algún familiar nuestro?

- No lo creo posible, mi padre no tiene hermanos ni primos. ^^UUUUU (a mi esto me suena a ensayado ¬¬).

- La verdad…- dijo Sakura- es que sois idénticos. Cualquiera diría que sois gemelos.

- Realmente hay cosas inexplicables- dijo Aki- aunque dicen que no existen las casualidades- dijo en tono misterioso, como hace su padre- sólo lo inevitable.

- Ayyyy…- Sakura empezó a asustarse. 

- No le hagáis caso- dijo Son- le encanta hacerse la misteriosa.

- ¿Ya os conocíais?- dijo Sakura.

- Somos amigos desde siempre.

- Nuestros padres ya eran muy amigos- dijo Aki.

- Por cierto, no nos habéis dicho vuestros nombres.

- Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji y yo Sakura Kinomoto. 

- Sakura… realmente es un nombre muy bonito.

- **^-^**

- ¬¬****- Shaoran empezaba a ponerse celoso.

- ¿Podemos llamarnos por los nombres?- dijo Son- Así no habrá confusiones con tanto Li. ^^U

Al terminar las clases los alumnos empezaron a salir, entre ellos Son y Aki.

- Son Li y Akiko Hiragizawa- dijo Kaho- ¿Podéis quedaros un momento? Quiero hablar con vosotros.

- Bueno, hasta mañana- dijo Aki a Tomoyo y Sakura.

- Adiós, hasta mañana- dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Mei Ling salieron de la clase.

- ¿Sabéis?- dijo Sakura- Son y Akiko son muy simpáticos. n_n

- Sí, son buena gente- dijo Tomoyo.

- A mí me han caído muy bien- dijo Mei Ling.

- Pues yo no me fío- Shaoran frunció el entrecejo- esconden algo.

- ¿por qué lo dices?- dijo Mei Ling.

- Porque he podido notar que tienen una magia muy poderosa.

- ¿Magia?- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Acaso no lo has notado? Son el doble de poderosos que nosotros.

- ¿El doble?- dijo Tomoyo.

- Pues no lo he notado. Es que… ¡me hacen sentir tan bien! n_n

- -_-U- quedó Shaoran.

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntáis directamente?- dijo Mei Ling.

- No es buena idea…

- ¿Y por qué no?- dijo Sakura.

- Apenas les conocemos, pueden ser peligrosos.

- ¡Pero si son encantadores! ^^

- A veces las apariencias engañan.

- Pues yo pienso como Mei Ling, deberíamos hablar con ellos.

- Y yo pienso que debemos ir con cuidado.

- ¿Y si lo habáis con Kero?- dijo Tomoyo.

- Buena idea- Sakura le llamó al móvil y se lo contó todo.

- Pues sí- dijo Kero- he estado notando 2 presencias muy poderosas todo el día. ¿Y dices que son de tu edad?

- Sí, los dos van a mi clase.

- Pues son realmente muy poderosos, lo mejor es tener cuidado. Esperaremos a ver qué hacen.

- Tenías razón, Shaoran- Sakura le miró y él se puso algo rojo- debemos esperar a ver qué hacen.

- ¡¡¿Queeee?!! ¡¡¿Qué el mocoso piensa lo mismo que yo?!! ¡¡Oye Sakura, escúchame bien!! ¡¡Iremos a buscarles y les obligaremos a que hablen!!

- ^^UUU De acuerdo.

En la clase:

- ¿De qué quería hablarnos, Srta. Mitsuki?- dijo Son. 

- Quiero saber quienes sois en realidad.

- ¿A qué se refiere? ^^UU

- no sois normales. ¿Cómo es que tenéis magia?

- Los siento- dijo Aki- pero no podemos decirlo.

- ¿Por miedo a que cambie el curso de la historia?

- ¿Cómo…? O_o

- Me lo ha parecido. ^-^

- ¿Podemos confiar en usted?- dijo Son.

- Seré una tumba, os lo prometo.

- De acuerdo: somos los hijos de Shaoran y Eriol, del futuro.

- ¿Eriol? O_o ¿La reencarnación de Clow Reed?

- Sí ^^- dijo Aki- soy hija de Eriol y Tomoyo.

- ¡¿Tomoyo?! O0O

- Y yo soy hijo de Shaoran y Sakura.

- ¡¡¿Sakura?!! O0O

- Sí.

- Nunca lo habría imaginado. Eriol con Tomoyo… ¡Y Shaoran con Sakura! Ahora entiendo el increíble parecido que tenéis con ellos. ^^

- ¡Por favor, Srta. Mitsuki! ¡Tiene que guardarnos el secreto!

- Lo haré, no os preocupéis.

Son y Aki estaban en su casa, explicando a Kero lo sucedido con Kaho.

- Es normal que os haya descubierto- dijo Kero- vuestras presencias mágicas son muy fuertes.

- ¿Y si mamá y papá nos han notado?- dijo Son.

- Como nos hayan descubierto- dijo Aki- habremos metido la pata hasta el fondo. ¿Qué hacemos?

- Pues inventarnos una buena excusa.

- ¿Cómo qué?- dijo Kero.

- Mmmm… A ver… Una hechicera muy poderosa creó unas cartas como las de Clow- dijo Aki- una hechicera que siempre se mantuvo en el anonimato, así que nadie sabe nada de ella.

- Que es mi madre. ^^ partimos de la realidad, ¿no?

- Exacto. ^^

- Yo, al ser su descendiente, tuve que cazar las cartas y convertirlas en mías. ^^Tú eres descendiente de un hechicero y me ayudaste a cazarlas. ^_^

- Eso es toda la verdad, te ayudé bastante. ^^

- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?- dijo Kero.

- Tú eres mi guardián, sólo te haré cambiar de aspecto- invocó su báculo- ¡Ilusión, crea un nuevo aspecto!

Kero fue rodeado por una luz y, al desaparecer, vieron al mismo Kero, pero con pocos cambios: era de color marrón claro, con una raya blanca del cuello para abajo, alas y mechón de la cola plateadas, un mechón marrón oscuro como flequillo, un aro dorado en la oreja derecha.

- ¡vaya, Kero!- dijo Aki- ¡Estás muy guapo!

- ¿Tú crees?- dijo mirándose en el espejo.

- Sí, estás muy favorecido.

- Kero- dijo Son- si no te gusta te cambio.

- Mmmmm… ¡¡Me encanta!! n_n

- ^-^UU ¿Y cómo quieres llamarte?

- Pues no lo sé.

- Si eres un león- dijo Aki- Lerion… ¿Lirion…? 

- ¡Lirios!- dijo Son.

- Suena bien- dijo Kero- ¡El gran león Lirios! ^O^

- ^^UUU De acuerdo, Liris.

- ¡Es Lirios! \_/

- Y Liris en tu forma terrestre. ^^

- -_- Está bien. ¬¬**

En otra parte, Shaoran invocó la brújula y todos (Kero incluido) siguieron el rayo de luz hasta llegar a una casa muy parecida a la de Sakura.

- ¿Quién debe vivir aquí?- dijo Tomoyo- ¿Son o Akiko?

- Lo que está claro es que es o el más poderoso o el que estaba más cerca.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Sakura- ¿Llamamos?

- ¡Pues claro!- Kero ya estaba tocando el timbre y se escondió dentro de la mochila de Sakura.

(Nota: Ahora al Kero de Sakura le llamaré Kero, y al de Son, Keris).

En la casa:

- A ver cuál es tu aspecto real- dijo Son.

- Sí- Keris cerró los ojos, cuando llamaron al timbre- ¿Eh?

- ¡Oh no, el timbre! ¡Rápido Keris, escóndete!

- ¡Son, el báculo!- dijo Aki, señalándolo.

- ¡Ah, y las cartas encima de la mesa!

- Iré a abrir, llévatelo todo arriba. ¡Ya va!- dijo saliendo del comedor.

En la entrada:

- Parece que no hay nadie- dijo Mei Ling- ¿Seguro que la brújula va bien?

- ¡Ya va!- se oyó desde dentro.

- ¿Qué decías, Mei Ling?- dijo Shaoran.

- ¡Nada, nada! ^^U

Aki abrió la puerta y casi se muere al verles. ¿Qué hacían ellos allí?

- Vaya… ¡hola chicos!

- Akiko- dijo Shaoran- ¿podemos hablar contigo?

- ¡Claro, pasad! Y llamadme Aki.

Aki les condujo hacía el comedor y les hizo sentar en los sofás. 

- Bueno- dijo con completa tranquilidad- vosotros diréis.

- Mira- dijo Sakura- Queríamos saber…

- ¡Hey, hola a todos!- Son entró en el comedor.

- ¡Son! - dijeron todos- O_o

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Ésta es mi casa. 

- ¿Tu casa?

- Veréis… tenía que… venir a vivir aquí con mis padres… pero ellos… se han tenido que quedar por… por unos problemas de trabajo.

- Mis padres también querían mudarse aquí- dijo Aki- pero por ahora no pueden, así que me he venido con Son y de esta manera no está solo (esta chica sí que es rápida con las excusas ^^).

- Es que somos como hermanos. ^^ ¿Y a qué se debe vuestra visita?

- Queremos preguntaros sobre vuestra magia- dijo Shaoran, tan fríamente como pudo.

- ¿Nu… nuestra magia?- Son sudó frío- ¿La… la habéis notado?

- La hemos notado porque sois realmente muy poderosos- dijo Sakura.

- Bueno…- dijo Aki- yo tengo magia por la sencilla razón de que mi padre también la tiene. Más o menos como Shaoran: su familia tiene magia, ¿no? Ya oímos algo del clan Li de China (no, si de cortada no tiene nada ^^U).

- Y yo tengo magia porque heredé unas cartas mágicas.

- ¿Has dicho unas cartas mágicas?- dijo Sakura.

- Sí. "¡Glups! _" Las creó una hechicera que nunca se dio a conocer, y como yo soy su único descendiente, tuve que cazarlas y convertirlas en mías.

- ¡Eso es imposible!- Kero salió de la mochila- ¡No pueden existir otras cartas mágicas!

- Pues mira- Son las sacó y se las enseñó.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Son idénticas a las de Clow! ¡Es completamente imposible!

- Por cierto, ¿tú quién eres?

- ¡Yo soy el gran Keroberos, el poderoso guardián de las cartas Clow! ¡Y te digo que no es posible que tengas unas cartas así!

- Pues las tiene, deja ya de chillarle- dijo Keris, saliendo detrás de Son.

- ¿Uh? Sois casi idénticos- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Y tú quién demonios eres?- dijo Kero- \_/

- Yo soy el poderoso Lirios, guardián de Son y las cartas. ^O^

- Lirios, recupera tu forma original- dijo Son.

Keris obedeció y se cerró en unas enormes alas plateadas. De las alas surgió un gran león marrón claro, con una majestuosa melena marrón oscuro. Tenía el morro, el contorno de los ojos, la barriga y los dedos de las patas blanco, y los ojos verde oscuro. Conservaba el aro en la oreja, además de 2 más en la pata delantera izquierda, 2 en la trasera derecha y 2 más en la punta de la cola.

- Es impresionante- dijo Sakura.

- Por lo menos en nuestra forma verdadera no nos parecemos- dijo Kero- ¡Yo soy mucho más guapo! ¡Ya veréis cuando Sakura atrape todas las cartas!

- ^^UU- se quedaron todos.

Keris volvió a su forma terrestre y estuvieron hablando un rato.

- ¿Queréis unas cuantas pastas?- dijo Son- Iba a hacerlas cuando llegasteis.

Entonces una carta salió del bolsillo del chico e hizo aparecer todo tipo de dulces.

- Muchas gracias, dulce n_n- dijo Son mientras la carta volvía a su bolsillo.

- Te llevas muy bien con las cartas. ^^- dijo Sakura.

- Sí, son mis mejores amigas, las quiero mucho n_n

- Un momento- dijo Kero poniéndose delante del chico y mirándolo fijamente.

- ^^UU ¿Qué ocurre?- pero Kero sólo le miraba a él y a Shaoran.

- No puedo creerlo… ¡Sois idénticos! O0O

- ¡Pero si ya te lo dije!- dijo Sakura- -__-UU

- O.o Ver para creer… ¡realmente sois dos gotas de agua!

- ^^UU- se quedó Son.

- -_-U- y Shaoran.

- Pero…- dijo Kero- tú no eres como el mocoso ese. ¬¬

- ¬¬**- Shaoran.

- ¬¬**- Kero.

- ¿Mocoso?- fingió Son- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ^^ "¡Eso sí que no cambia!"

- ¬_¬***- Shaoran.

- ^^UU "No sabía que papá era tan serio y frío de pequeño". ¿Y… por qué le llamas así?

- ¡Pues porque lo es!- dijo Kero.

- Ji, ji, ji- rió Aki- Pero algún día dejará de serlo, ¿no crees?

- Eso aún se tiene que ver. ¬¬

- No me digas que cuando Shaoran- dijo Son- sea mayor, se case y tenga hijos… ¿Le seguirás diciendo mocoso?

- Entonces… Creo que me lo replantearía.

- Je, je "Tranquilo, que no va a cambiar ^^"- rió Son- me has hecho recordar a mi tío (Toya -_-), que me llama "monstruito". 

- Je, je- rió Sakura- a mí me pasa casi lo mismo, mi hermano me llama "monstruo".

- Pues yo tengo un hermano mayor- dijo Aki- y como no ha heredado nada de magia, me llama "bruja".

- Sí, y a mí "enano". - dijo Son. -_- Y también tengo un primo mayor que yo que me dice "mocoso" (el hijo de Toya).

- ¡Cómo yo con el mocoso! ^^- dijo Kero.

- \_/*** ¡Ya está bien! ¡No soy ningún mocoso!


	3. Días de ecuela, conociendo a los conocid...

Cap. 3: Días de escuela, conociendo a los conocidos 

Al día siguiente, el pobre Son se durmió (ay que ver lo que hace la herencia :-DDD) y se fue patinando (no me pregunten de dónde sacó sus patines ¿_?) lo más rápidamente posible hacia la escuela, pues Aki ya se había ido. El chico iba tan deprisa como podía, y terminó encontrándose con unas personas.

- ¡Hey, Sakura, hola!- dijo frenando un poco y recuperando el aliento.

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- dijo ella.

- Vaya ^^U- miraba el reloj- es que hacía tarde porque mi casa queda lejos de la escuela "mira que ir a parar tan lejos -__-U" y venía tan rápido como podía. Je, je, je, al final he ido tan deprisa que me sobra algo de tiempo y todo. ^^UUU

- ^^UU Ji, ji, ji- rió Sakura.

- ¬¬ Oye mocoso, ¿desde cuando pasas por aquí para ir a la escuela?- dijo Toya.

- ¬__¬ No soy un mocoso.

- ¡Toya!- dijo Sakura- \_/

- Buenos días, joven Li- dijo Yukito, con su típica sonrisa.

- Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos?

- ¿Qué te pasa, mocoso? ¿Ahora tienes amnesia?- dijo Toya en tono de burla.

- ¬__¬UUUUUU Perdonen, pero creo que me confunden con otro.

- ¡¡Toya!!- dijo Sakura- \_/** ¡Deja de llamarle así, que no es Shaoran!

- ¿Cómo que no?

- No, yo me llamo Son Li. ^-^

- ¿Li?- dijeron a la vez los chicos.

- Sí, pero no soy pariente de Shaoran, por raro que parezca.

- O_O!!! ¡¡Pero si sois idénticos!!- exclamaron.

- Je, je, je- rió nervioso- n.nUUU eso es lo más raro.

- Bueno- dijo Yukito- encantado de conocerte, joven Li.

- Llámeme Son, para no confundir. ^^UUU

- De acuerdo, yo me llamo Yukito Tsukishiro, y él es Toya Kinomoto.

- ¿Kinomoto? ¿Qué sois hermanos? 

- Sí- dijo Sakura- lo somos -__-

- "El tío Toya no cambiará nunca, pero por una vez en la vida no me llama "monstruito" ^^"

- Pues ya que no eres el mocoso- dijo Toya- te llamaré monstruito, el monstruo ya lo es Sakura.

- ¡¡¡OOOOOYYYEEEEEE!!! \_/***********

- ¡¡Toya!! \_/***- dijo Sakura.

- "U.U ¿Por qué siempre yo? /-\ ¡Snif! ;_;" pensó Son.

Al final, con tanto hablar, casi llegan tarde los 4, entraron por pelos, corriendo. Tomoyo y los demás sonrieron al verles llegar agotados, pues eran igualitos.

- Ya has vuelto a llegar tarde, ¿verdad Son?- dijo Aki riendo.

- ¬¬ Gracias por esperarme, Aki.

- ^_^ De nada, no quería llegar tarde, y como siempre, por tu culpa.

- /.\ "hoy es el día de la mala suerte" ¡Podrías haberme despertado antes ¿no?! 

- ¡Sí, mira! ¡Para que intentases asesinarme con el despertador, cómo haces con Liris! El pobre está al borde de un ataque.

- ^^UU Si casi no le hago nada…

- Eh chicos- dijo Mei Ling- ¿Queréis venir esta tarde a tomar algo por ahí?

- Yo no puedo- dijo Sakura- tengo entrenamiento de animadoras.

- Yo tengo coral- dijo Tomoyo.

- Qué pena… ¿Y vosotros?

- Pues es que yo- dijo Aki- también voy a la coral. 

- ¿En serio?- dijo Tomoyo- *__* ¡Qué bien, iremos juntas!

- *__* ¡Sí, qué bien! (^^UU vaya par)

- ^^U ¿Y tú, Son?

- Pues es que yo también estoy en un club.

- ¿A sí?- dijo Sakura- ¿En cuál?

- Pues… esto… *******^^******* es… estoy… 

- -__- Son- dijo Aki- eres más vergonzoso que tu propia madre.

- ¡¡Aki!! \_/

- ^^UU ¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Anda, di donde estás apuntado!

- ************_************ Pu… pues… estoy… en… teatro.  

- ¿Dónde?- dijeron a la vez (ni se le había oído), mientras Aki se aguantaba la risa.

- ^^ Está en teatro- dijo Aki.

- S… Sí, voy a teatro, aunque no soy muy bueno actuando, precisamente. ^^ je, je, je- rió nervioso (¡pues qué rápido pierde éste la vergüenza!).

- ¿Cómo que no?- dijo Aki- este chico se mete en la piel del personaje que interpreta.

- /_\ Y Shaoran está en fútbol, me quedo sola. 

- Otro día será. ^^- dijeron a la vez Sakura y Son, que se miraron y se echaron a reír.

- ¬¬*- Shaoran tenía una gran vena en la frente mientras miraba al chiquillo, verde de celos.

Aki hizo la prueba en la coral, y realmente cantaba divinamente (normal si lo hereda de Tomoyo cualquiera), así que la profesora decidió que cantarían Tomoyo y Aki a dúo en el festival. Son también hizo la prueba de teatro, era muy bueno, el mejor de los chicos que estaban allí. Cómo era de imaginar, el pobre chico casi se muere de la vergüenza (hombre, si es como sus padres…), ¡actuar en público! ¡Si sólo había actuado en público en su escuela, donde todos le conocen, y delante de sus padres! Allí era diferente, no conocía a nadie, sus padres tenían su misma edad y aún le daba más vergüenza todo aquel asunto. Para colmo de males, todas las chicas de teatro lo miraban con interés (pobrecillo… cómo me paso ^^U), haciendo que el chico rezara para que la tierra se lo tragase, pero en ese momento no podía utilizar la carta Tierra (:-DDDD).

- ¡ya estamos en casa!- dijo Son al entrar.

- ¡¡Soooooooooon!!- Keris se abalanzó sobre él.

- ¡Hola Keris! ^^ ¿Acaso quieres que haga la comida?

- *__* ¡¡¿Tú que crees?!! ¡¡No hay nada de dulces en la casa!! /-\

- ^^UUU Mañana iremos a comprar, te lo prometo.

- ¡¡VIIIVAAAA!!- Keris daba vueltas alrededor del chiquillo.

Le explicaron a Keris lo que les había ocurrido en la escuela ese día.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿te has vuelto a apuntar a teatro?- exclamó Keris mirando a Son- ¡vaya caso estás hecho! ¡Con la vergüenza que te da actuar en público y tú te apuntas tooodooos los años!

- /-\ Eso me pasa por dejarme convencer enseguida.

- Aki es toda una experta en eso. ^^ ¡Ja, ja, ja!

- ¬¬** Yo no le veo la gracia.

- ^^ Bueno, Son- dijo Aki- siempre has sido muy bueno actuando encima de un escenario…

- Y tú siempre me convences para que haga teatro. ¬¬

- ¡pero si eres el mejor de la escuela!

- ¡En la nuestra, no en ésta! No conozco a nadie…

- ¿y tus padres qué?- dijo Keris.

- ¡No es lo mismo!

- ¿Cómo que no? Tu madre siempre te ayuda a estudiar los diálogos. ^^

- Pero no ahora no es lo mismo. ¡¿Cómo quieres que vaya a mi madre y le pida que me ayude?! ¿Mira Sakura, es que dentro de 21 años siempre me ayudarás porque eres mi madre?

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Keris y Aki se echaron a reír.

- ¡Qué exagerado eres!- dijo Aki.

- ¡Lo que eres es un quejica!- dijo Keris.

- ¬¬*** ¡Grrrr! 

Hacía unas semanas que Tomoyo y Aki ensayaban sus estrofas de la canción, haciendo sonar dulces melodías por los pasillos continuos. Sakura estaba en la entrada, escuchándolas, con el traje de animadora puesto.

- Hola Sakura ^-^- dijo Son.

- Hola Son. ^-^

- ¿Escuchabas a Aki y Tomoyo?

- Sí, ¿verdad que tienen unas voces muy parecidas? 

- Y muy dulces. ^^U "Cómo son madre e hija, sí que se parecen".

- ¿Vienes de teatro?

- ¿Eh?- estaba distraído, pues pensaba en las similitudes de Aki con su madre- ¡Ah, no, estamos haciendo un descanso!

- ^^ ¿Y qué obra vais a hacer?

- La hemos inventado nosotros mismos.

- ¿A sí? ¿De qué va?

- Pues… de un chico con poderes mágicos que se muda de país y debe adaptarse a todo. Le es bastante difícil porque en su país podía usar poderes mágicos, y en el otro no, como tampoco puede saberlo nadie, pero conoce una amiga que lo descubre, viven aventuras… y salta la chispa. ^^

- Parece muy interesante.

- A mí me gusta.

- Lo del chico con poderes… ¿lo propusiste tú?

- No. Resulta que Yamazaki va conmigo y lo propuso TODO él.

- Ji, ji, ji. ^^U Esto… ¿Y tú de quién haces?

- Pu… pues… esto… *******^^******* pues… 

- ¿Qué?

- ****************.**************** Soy el protagonista- dijo con la cara mirando al suelo sin poder mover un solo músculo.

- ¿El protagonista? ¡Qué bien! ^^ ¡Ya quiero ver la obra!- no sabía porqué, pero estaba orgullosa de Son (¿por qué será? ¡¡Qué difícil!! . je, je, je, je. ^^UU).

- Je, je, je, je _- pobrecillo, estaba al rojo vivo- "¡Qué vergüenza que mamá vea la obra! Pero por suerte no tendré a tía Tomoyo y a Aki (bueno ella sí) encima con la cámara ^^"

De pronto Sakura y Son notaron una carta de Clow, que se dirigió a la aula de música. "Así que ésta es la presencia de una carta de Clow" pensó Son. De repente, Tomoyo y Aki dejaron de cantar, la carta de la voz había actuado.

- ¡Ya estamos en casa, Keris!- dijo Son entrando con Aki, la chica con cara triste.

- ¡Hola Chicos! Aki, ¿y esa cara?

Aki sólo se tocó la garganta.

- ¿Qué te pasa, te has resfriado?- dijo el peluche- ¡eso se arregla ahora mismo! ^^

- -__- Keris, a veces pienso que no tienes cerebro.

- El que no tiene cerebro es tu padre, no yo.

- ¡Deja a papá en paz! ¬¬** Y lo que le pasa a Aki es que la carta de la voz se la ha quitado.

- ¿Se la ha quitado? O_o ¡Lo mismo le pasó a su madre! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya lo dicen: de tal palo tal astilla. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Aki agarró al pequeño guardián por el cuello y empezó a zarandearlo.

- So… socorro… Son… ¡auxilio!- gritó con la cara azulada.

- Vamos Aki, suéltalo, que luego me riñen en casa por matarlo cada día.

- ¬¬ muy graciosos los dos- dijo mientras Aki lo soltaba y él se fregaba el cuello.

- ^-^- Aki movió la cabeza afirmando lo dicho.

- ¬¬*** ¿Os creéis muy graciosos, verdad?

- Sí, muchísimo, es que somos los mejores.

- Vaya par estáis hechos, como os caséis me muero- dijo con cara de susto fingido.

Los aludidos sólo se enrojecieron levemente por el comentario.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Son? Pareces tu padre- puso cara de "malo".

- ¡¡Keris!!- Son lo agarró y lo estranguló un ratito, luego fue el turno de Aki (esto ya parece un "hobby" XDDD).

Son, Aki y Keris (en forma de Liris) estaban en casa de Tomoyo, junto con Sakura y Shaoran, que  intentaban encontrar una solución al problema de la carta de la voz. Vieron lo que hizo Tomoyo con Shaoran (ya saben, lo que escribió en el cuaderno XDDD) y se rieron un buen rato, pero por dentro (o como Son, que se fue al lavabo a reírse XDDD). Conocieron a Sonomi, que se quedó de piedra cuando Son dijo que no era hermano de Shaoran (XDDD casi le da un infarto a la pobre mujer).

- Son- dijo Sakura- ¿No se te ocurre nada?

- "Sé muy bien qué hacer, pero no puedo decirlo" Pues no, nada.

Aki y Tomoyo negaron con la cabeza, y Sakura las abrazó (pues estaban una al lado de la otra) medio llorando, diciendo que era por su culpa, y entonces a Shaoran se le ocurrió la forma de capturarla. Son y Aki suspiraron "¡Por fin!" pensaron a la vez. Cuando capturaron la carta, Aki y Tomoyo volvían a tener sus voces.

- ¡Buenos días!- dijo Sakura entrando en la clase.

- ¡Buenos días, Sakura!- respondieron Tomoyo y Aki a la vez.

- Buenos días- respondió Shaoran, algo colorado.

- ¡Hola Son! ^^ ¿Son? ¿_? ¡Son! ¡Eooo, hola! O.o???

Sakura pasó su mano delante de Son, pero éste no levantaba la vista de la mesa. Parecía un palo, se mordía el labio inferior y temblaba como una hoja.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?- dijo Sakura, con un interrogante en la cabeza.

- ^^ es que- dijo Aki- hoy le toca hacer la obra de teatro a toda la clase, y está nervioso.

- ¿Nervioso?- miró al chico- ¡Vamos Son, seguro que lo harás muy bien!

- Además- dijo Tomoyo- has ensayado mucho con nosotros y lo has hecho muy bien, ¡seguro que lo haces de mil maravillas!

- ¿S… Seguro?- dijo el chico.

- ¡Claro!- Sakura le sonrió, provocando los celos de Shaoran- ¡Lo harás muy bien, confía en ti!

- No puedo- dijo el chico hundido- me da demasiada vergüenza. Imagínate que fueras tú, Sakura, la que hace la obra.

- **^^** Entiendo- dijo poniéndose nerviosa- pero si no lo intentas, tus compañeros quedarán mal, y todo vuestro trabajo se irá al traste.

- "Eso…- miró a Sakura- mamá siempre me lo dice" Gracias Sakura. "Gracias mamá".

- ¿Por?

- Me has animado. ^^

- ¡Li Son!- dijo una profesora entrando- tenemos que ensayar mucho antes de la obra para que quede perfecta, te saltarás las clases, ven- miró a Kaho- Y perdone las molestias, Srta. Mitsuki.

- No es ninguna molestia. ^^

- Vamos Son- Sakura le miraba, él estaba helado- ¡Buena suerte!

- Venga Son- dijo Aki- **Todo… saldrá… bien.- dijo pausadamente.**

Sakura miró a Aki por el comentario, mientras que Son se levantaba y, caminando como un robot helado, se dirigió a la puerta.

- Espero que le vaya bien- dijo Tomoyo.

- Seguro que sí- dijo Sakura.

En el festival, las chicas habían cantado más que bien, y pronto iba a salir Son para representar su obra. Tomoyo y Aki se sentaron con Sakura, Shaoran y Meiling. Delante de ellos estaban Toya y Yukito.

- ¿Ya han empezado?- dijo Keris asomando la cabeza de la bolsa de Aki.

- Liris, esconde la cabeza, que aún están las luces encendidas.

- Es que quiero ver a Son.

- Hola Liris- dijo Sakura.

- Hola Sakuri… Sakura, encantado de verte de nuevo.

- ¿Aún no han empezado?- Kero asomaba la cabeza de la bolsa de Sakura.

- No, Kero, no han empezado. Escóndete, te pueden ver con las luces encendidas.

- Hola Keroberos- dijo Keris- ¿tú también por aquí?

- Hola Lirios, ya veo que estamos igual. ^^

- Sí, no nos dejan salir. ¬_¬- los dos pusieron la misma cara.

- ¿Queréis esconderos?- Sakura agachó a Kero y Aki a Keris.

- Hey, Sakura- dijo Yukito, girándose, poniendo a Sakura y a Aki nerviosas, escondiendo las bolsas- Son está en teatro, ¿verdad?

- Pu… pues sí. **^^** "Yukito…" (-__- cuando se pone así…)

- Entonces sale en esta obra.

- Exacto. ^^- dijo Aki- Son es muy bueno, pero siempre se pone demasiado nervioso.

- A ti no te conocemos, ¿cierto?- dijo con su típica sonrisa.

- Me llamo Akiko Hiragizawa, mucho gusto.

- Yo me llamo Yukito Tsukishiro, y él es Toya Kinomoto.

- ¿Kinomoto? ¿Es tu hermano, Sakura? (es una experta en disimular ^^)

- Pues sí. ^^ 

- Es que el monstruo es demasiado descuidado de presentar a las personas.

- ¡No soy ningún monstruo!- dijo Sakura.

- Así que el monstruito actúa en la obra de teatro, ¿verdad?

- ¿Monstruito?- dijo Aki- "Cómo sea lo que pienso…"

- Mi hermano le llama así a Son.

- "¡¡Sí que lo es!!" ¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! "¡Pobrecillo, mira que tiene mala suerte!" ¡Su tío le llama igual, y no lo soporta! ¡je, je, je!

- ¡Ya empieza!- dijo Tomoyo, buscando la cámara en el bolso.

- No hace falta que grabes, Tomoyo. He traído yo mi cámara. ^^

- Pues ya me darás una copia. ^-^

- Sí, claro. ^-^


	4. Una visita para Son

Cap. 4: una visita para Son. 

El tiempo iba pasando, y Sakura llegó a capturar todas las cartas. Son y Aki siempre estaban presente junto a ellos, aunque nunca intervenían en nada. Cuando Yukito se transformó en Yue y comenzó el juicio, Son y Aki estaban impresionados ante lo que veían.

- Es mejor en la realidad- dijo Aki a Son, sin que los otros les oyeran.

- Tu madre nos deja ver el vídeo siempre que queremos, pero no es lo mismo- dijo él.

- Ni de lejos.

- Callaos, si os oyen la habréis fastidiado- dijo Keris.

El juicio pasó tal y como ya sabemos todos, aunque Son tuvo que agarrar a Shaoran para que no fuera a ayudar a Sakura (^^UUU) y Yue, al conocer a Son y Aki, quedó muy impresionado por la cantidad de poder que tenían, y aún más la ver las cartas de Son. Lo habló con Kero y dijeron que ese chico escondía algo a la fuerza, puesto que su magia y la de Sakura era muy parecida.

Son, Aki y Keris estaban en el templo para despedirse de Kaho, que se iba a Inglaterra.

- ¿Ahora es cuando va a venir mi padre verdad?- dijo Aki, ilusionada.

- ^^ Ya veo que tienes ganas de conocerle- dijo Kaho.

- Sí *_* no es justo que solo sea Son quien conozca a los dos padres.

- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que tu padre fuera de Inglaterra? 

- Pero Srta. Mitsuki- dijo Keris- ¿usted no le dirá nada a Eriol, verdad que no?

- Ya prometí que no diría nada y pienso continuar la promesa.

- Gracias- dijo Son.

- ^^ De nada.

Las vacaciones se habían terminado y empezaba un nuevo curso. Como siempre, Son y Sakura se durmieron, pero llegaron a tiempo. El profesor Terada anunció la llegada de un nuevo alumno: Eriol Hiragizawa. Los murmullos empezaron enseguida, Eriol y Aki tenían el mismo apellido y además que se parecían bastante, pero Aki enseguida descartó la posibilidad de ser parientes con una de sus "súper excusas". Eriol, por su parte, quedó impresionado al notar los poderes de Aki y sobretodo los de Son.

Sakura estaba en el escritorio de su cuarto, con unos cuantos libros "desperdigados" por la mesa, haciendo deberes. Kero se despertó de su siesta y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Todavía estás haciendo deberes, Sakura?

- Ayyyyyy… ;_; Es que no me salen… /-\

- ¿Qué materia haces?

- Matemáticas. ¬¬***

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? ^-^

- ¡NO! ¡Entonces tendría el doble de trabajo!

- ¬_¬ Encima que me ofrezco a ayudarte…

- Mira, ¿sabes qué? Llamaré a Shaoran. A él le van muy bien las mates- cogió su móvil y le llamó- ¡Hola Shaoran! ^^ Oye, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? Es que…

De pronto, tanto Sakura como Kero giraron la cabeza hacía la ventana.

- Sha… Shaoran- dijo la chica, sin dejar de mirar la ventana- ¿Lo has notado?… Sí, es una energía muy poderosa… De acuerdo… vamos para allá- cerró el teléfono- Kero, ¿qué crees que ha sido esa magia?

- No lo sé, Sakurita, pero ha sido una magia muy fuerte- dijo poniendo cara de preocupado.

- Un momento…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡¡La magia proviene de la casa de Son!!

Son estaba en el escritorio de su cuarto, con unos libros desperdigados por la mesa, haciendo deberes (al igual que Sakura). Aki y Keris se acercaron.

- ¿Aún estás haciendo deberes?- dijo Keris.

- Pero si yo los he terminado hace media hora- dijo Aki.

- Pero… ayyyyy… es que… ;_; no me salen… /-\

- Déjame adivinar- dijo Keris- estás haciendo mates.

- Sí. ¬¬***

- ¿Te ayudo? ^-^

- Entonces aún tendría más trabajo.

- ¬_¬ Eres completamente igual que tu madre.

De pronto, Son, Aki y Keris notaron una magia muy fuerte provinente de su propio jardín y salieron a toda prisa a ver qué era. Al salir, quedaron petrificados. Allí, delante de ellos, estaba el padre de Son, Shaoran, con su espada en las manos.

- Pa… ¡¡Papá!! OoO

- Hola hijo.

- ¡Tío Shaoran! O_o

- ^^ Me alegro de verte, Aki.

- ¡¡Mocoso!! O_O

- ¬_¬*** Hola Kero. ¿Keroberos? O.o

- ^^U Es que estoy disfrazado porque Sakura ya descubrió a tu hijo. ¡Ahora soy el poderoso Lirios! ^O^

- ^^UUU Claro, entiendo.

- Pe… pe…- Son no daba crédito a lo que veía- ¿Pero qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Tenemos que volver ya?- dijo Aki.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Di que no papá, por favor!

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, no vengo a buscaros aún- guardó su espada- así que no te asustes de esa manera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?- dijo Keris.

- Vengo a traeros una noticia. ^-^

- ¡¡¡Soon!!!- Sakura, Shaoran y Kero llegaban corriendo.

- ¿Sakura?- dijo Son- ¡Sakura! O_O!!! ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!

- Es que… hemos… notado una… magia muy… fuerte- dijo Sakura recuperando el aliento- pensamos que sería algún ataque de esos que ocurren ahora tan extraños.

- ¡Ah, eso! ^^UUUUU "¿Y ahora qué les digo yo?" Pues…

- Lo que pasa- dijo Aki (la experta ^^U)- es que estábamos probando un hechizo muy poderoso, pero que no nos ha salido.

- ¿Un hechizo?- dijo Kero- ¡¡¿Pero qué tipo de hechizo habéis querido hacer utilizando un nivel de magia tan alto?!!

- Pues… pues…- Aki se había quedado sin ideas (¡no es posible! O_o). 

- Queríamos hacer un guardián- Son lo dijo al ver a Kero- pero es demasiado difícil.

- ¿Un guardián?- dijeron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.

- Pu… pues sí. ^^UUUU "Que se lo traguen, por favor…"

- ¿Y tú quien eres?- dijo Kero mirando el padre de Son.

- ¿Yo?- a él le apareció una enorme gota en la cabeza- yo soy el padre de Son.

- ¿Qué tú eres su padre?- dijo Sakura.

- Pues sí- la gota aumentó de tamaño- vine a hacerle una visita. ¿Y tu quién eres- miró a Kero- que te pareces tanto a Lirios?

- ¡Yo soy el gran Keroberos, la poderosa bestia del sello! ^O^

- ^^UUU Entonces eres el guardián de esa chica que tiene unas cartas como las de Son.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- dijo Sakura.

- Se lo dije por teléfono- se apresuró a decir Son.

- ¿Así que tú eres Sakura?- dijo Shaoran padre (ya entienden, ¿no?).

- Sí, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto. **^^** "Es muy guapo". Y él es Shaoran Li.

- Mucho gusto- dijo besando la mano de Sakura y haciendo una leve reverencia- yo soy… soy… Shao Li.

- ¬_¬**********- Shaoran apretaba los puños de rabia (XDDD tener celos de él mismo… eso ya es peor que tenerlos de su propio hijo).

- ********^^********- Sakura se quedó igual que cuando Eriol le hizo lo mismo, sacando humo de la vergüenza.

Por su parte, Eriol, junto con Rubi Moon y Spinel Sun, les observaban alejados.

- Vaya- dijo Rubi- así que esos dos son los chicos tan misteriosos, ¿verdad, Eriol?

- Sí, son ellos.

- No puedo creer que ese Son se parezca tanto a Li- dijo Spinel- y que tenga un nivel de magia tan alto.

- Pues a mi me parece más increíble que tenga unas cartas como las de Clow- dijo Rubi.

- Fijaos en el padre de Son- dijo Eriol- él sí que es poderoso, y eso que está ocultando su presencia.

- Aquí hay algo que huele mal- dijo Spinel- no es normal tantas coincidencias.

- Spinel, no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

- Sí, como tú digas- dijo Rubi, sin prestar mucha atención.

- Dinos, papá- dijo Son mientras bebía un poco de cacao- ¿por qué has venido?

- ¡Ah sí! He venido para darte una noticia. ^-^

- ¿Cuál?

- Vas a tener una hermanita. ^___^

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! O0O- Son se cayó de la silla- ayyy…- dijo levantándose- ¡¡¿Qué has dicho?!! O_O

- Que vas a tener una hermana. ^__^

- ¡¡¿En serio?!!- dijo Keris.

- Sí, Sakura está embarazada de casi 4 meses. ^__^

- ¿De verdad, papá? ¿Seguro? *___*

- Sí. ^-^

- ¡¡BIEN!! ¡¡QUE BIEN!!- cogió a Keris y dio vueltas con él- ¡¡Una hermana, tendré una hermana, Keris!!

- @0@ No viviré para verla.  

- ^^ Perdona.

- Je, je, je- Aki y Shaoran se reían.

- ¡Oye, papá!

- ¿Qué quieres, hijo?

- ¿Ya habéis decidido un nombre?

- Aún no. ¿Sabes alguno?

- ¡¡Quiero que se llame Sakura, como mamá!!

- ^^ ¿Tú también lo quieres así, Keroberos?

- Si la niña sale tan parecida a su madre como Son a su padre, sí.

- ¿Tú qué crees Aki?

- ¿Yo? ·_·

- ¡Claro! Tu opinión también es importante.

- ^^ Pues creo que Sakura sería perfecto.

- Entonces sólo falta que Sakura esté de acuerdo. ^-^ 


	5. ¿Hermana?

**Cap. 5: ¿Hermana?**

- Qué aburrido que papá ya se haya ido.

- ¿Quieres volver a casa?- dijo Keris.

- ¡Ni hablar! Quiero ver como mamá transforma cartas, y la prueba que le hace tío Eriol.

- Pero para cuando lo veas, tu hermana ya habrá nacido.

- Ya lo sé- suspiró- pero ya que estoy aquí veré la prueba.

- Como quieras.

Llamaron al timbre y Son fue a abrir la puerta. Quien estaba fuera era una chica de su misma edad, a Son le había parecido que era Sakura, pero esa chica tenía el pelo del mismo color que él.

- Hola Sakura- la miró bien y vio su pelo- pero… tú no eres Sakura, ¿cierto?

- Bueno… lo soy pero no lo soy. ^-^

- ¿Qué? ¿_?- el chico quedó completamente desconcertado.

- Ji, ji, ji. ^^ ¿Eres Son, verdad?

- Sí- el interrogante del chico aumentó.

- Verás… yo soy tu hermana. ^-^

- O_O ¿Qué?

- Vengo de un futuro más lejano que el tuyo, yo también quiero conocer como eran papá y mamá, y a ti también. ^^

- O_O ¿En serio eres mi hermana?

- Sí. n_n

- Entonces…- salió del trance- ¡claro! Por eso eres igual que mamá.

- ¿En serio me parezco tanto?

- Sois dos gotas de agua.

- ¿Cómo tú con papá?

- Sí. n_n Por cierto, aquí aún no hemos decidido tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Saku. 

- ¿Saku?

- Así me llamas siempre tú, porque me llamo Sakura.

- ^__^ Al final te llamas Sakura, ¡qué bien!

- ^^ Je, je, je.

- Bueno, anda pasa, no te voy a dejar tirada en la calle.

- Gracias- dijo entrando.

- ¿Quién era, Son?- dijo Keris apareciendo y mirando a la chica- Hola Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Y tú quién eres? O_O

- ¿Qué ya no me conoces?

- Fíjate bien, hombre- dijo Son- ¿no ves que ella no es Sakura?

- ¡No digas tonterías! 

- Sakura tiene el pelo más claro.

- ¿Eh? ¡Pues es verdad!

- ^-^ Je, je, je- rió Saku- seguro que tú eres Kero. ¿Pero porqué tienes esa forma?

- Es que- dijo Son- lo disfracé con la carta ilusión.

- ¡Ah, claro!

- ¿Quién eres y cómo es que me conoces?- dijo Keris.

- Verás, Kero: soy la hermana de Son.

- ¿QUÉ? O_O

- También vengo del futuro para conocer a nuestros padres. ^^

- Pero… ¡¡Pero si la hermana de Son aún ha de nacer!!

- Ya… Pero yo vengo de 12 años aún más lejanos que vosotros.

- ¿QUÉ? O_O

- Pues eso… ^^UU ¡Oye Kero mira que eres desconfiado!

- ^^UU Es que no es fácil de creer lo que dices.

- ¿Acaso quieres alguna prueba? Pues mira- Saku invocó una espada como la de Shaoran, pero la bola, en vez de ser negra ahora era rojo oscuro y tenía el símbolo del Ying Yang grabado en la empuñadura- mi espada es la que tenía papá, ¿ves?

- Pu… pues tiene razón, es la del mocoso.

- ¡¡Deja de llamarle mocoso a papá!!- dijeron a la vez los hermanos.

- ·_· Ahora no cabe duda de que eres hermana de Son.

- ¬_¬** Te advierto que mi carácter es más como el de papá.

- ·_·UUU

- ^^ ¿Por qué pones esa cara de miedo?

- ¬_¬ Resulta que también eres tan bromista como tu hermano.

- ^^ ¡Uy! no… No soy tan bromista como él…

- ¡Menos mal!

- Soy peor.

- ¡No! O_O 

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Aki acababa de llegar de comprar- ¡Hola!

- ¡Hola!- respondieron todos.

- ¡Anda, Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ^^UU Ya empezamos… Mírame bien y verás que no soy la Sakura que conoces.

- ¿Eh? ·_·???

- Aki- dijo Son- te presento a mi hermana. ^-^

- ¿QUÉ? O_O

- Que ésta es mi hermana.

- ¬¬ Lo había entendido.

- :-DDDD

- ¿Pero COMO que es tu hermana?

- Pues…- dijo Saku- ¿no venís vosotros del futuro? Pues yo también. ^-^

- Vaya… Pues eres igual que tu madre. ¿Lo sabías?

- Es el cuento de cada día. Precisamente vengo para comprobarlo.

- ^-^ Igual que nosotros- dijo Son.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

- Sakura, aunque todo el mundo me llama Saku. n_n

- ¿Sabes, Tomoyo?- dijo Sakura- Anteayer conocimos al padre de Son.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. ^-^

- ¿Y cómo es?

- Pues… son muy parecidos… se nota que son padre e hijo… aunque su padre tiene los ojos marrones… Y es muy guapo **^^** ¡Anda! 

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Es clavado a Shaoran! O_O

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Buenos días!- Son y Aki entraron en la clase.

- ¡Buenos días!- respondieron todos.

- ¡Oye Son!- dijo Sakura- Hoy te ves muy alegre.

- ¿En serio? n_n 

- ¿Y se puede saber el motivo?- dijo Tomoyo.

- Dentro de poco lo sabréis. ^^

- Buenos días- el Sr. Terada entró en la clase- Hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna. Pasa por favor.

Todo el mundo quedó realmente impresionado ante lo que veían. ¡¡En la clase había 2 Sakura!! (no sé porqué se impresionan si ya tienen a 2 Shaoran ^-^). El profesor escribió el nombre de la muchacha y todos quedaron aún más impresionados.

- Ella es Sakura Li, y es la hermana gemela de Son. Siéntate allí, al lado de Yamazaki.

- Sí- la chica estaba realmente MUY roja, pues todos la miraban.

- ¿Qué ha dicho que es?- dijo Sakura a Tomoyo- no lo he oído. ^^U

- ^^ Mejor te lo dice ella.

- ¿Eh?

- Ji, ji, ji. ^-^

La campana acababa de sonar y los alumnos salían al patio. Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol se acercaban a ver a la chica nueva (la curiosidad mató al gato :-DD) y vieron a Son y Aki a su lado, mientras que Chiharu, Naoko y Rika estaban al lado de Yamazaki.

- ¿En serio te llamas Sakura?- dijo Rika.

- Sí. ^^

- ¿Sabes que es muy raro que os parezcáis tanto a Shaoran y Sakura?- dijo Chiharu mirando a los hermanos.

- ^^UU Ya es raro, y que lo digas- dijo Saku.

- ^^UUUU- quedó Son.

- ¿Sabéis…- empezó Yamazaki- que los dobles pueden existir? Hay gente que ha logrado ver a su doble…

- Y la mayoría ha muerto…- dijo Eriol.

- Porque ver a un doble es signo de que morirás pronto. ¿Verdad?- dijo Aki.

- ¡Exacto!- dijeron Yamazaki y Eriol (:-DDD Vaya trío…).

- ¿Crees que vale la pena detenerlos?- dijo Chiharu- ·_·UUUUUUU

- Cre… creo que no ^^UUU - dijo Rika.

- ^^UUU Vaya trío…- dijo Saku.

- ^^UUU No hay quién los aguante- dijo Son- ¡Eh, Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Eriol, acercaos!

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sakura.

- Quiero presentaros a mi hermanita.

- O_O ¿Es tu hermana?

- Sí, su hermana gemela. ^-^- dijo Saku.

- ¿Gemelos? O_O 

- Sí. ^^U

- Pues es muy raro- dijo Tomoyo- que Son sea idéntico a Shaoran y que tú seas igual que Sakura.

- ^^UUU Hay cosas inexplicables, a mí también me sorprende mucho ver que seamos casi dobles.

- ¿Sabíais que grandes científicos estuvieron toda su vida estudiando el origen de los dobles?- Aki se interpuso en la conversación.

- ¿En serio?- tanto Saku como Son, Sakura y Shaoran se lo estaban creyendo (de tales palos tales astillas :-DD)- O_O

- La gran mayoría,- dijo Eriol- llegaron a volverse locos porque no le encontraban explicación posible a eso.

- Incluso algunos llegaron a quitarse la vida- dijo Yamazaki.

- Hasta hay un libro- dijo Aki- que explica las vidas de esos científicos que se suicidaron…

- Sus teorías…- dijo Eriol.

- ¡Y casos de gente que vio a sus dobles!- terminó Yamazaki.

- -__-UUUU ¡Yamazaki, deja de decir mentiras!- dijo Chiharu.

- ^^UUUU Sakura, Shaoran y Son siempre le creen, y ahora también la hermana de éste- dijo Rika.

- ¿Era mentira?- dijo Sakura.

- ¡Pues claro!- dijo Chiharu.

- Po… Por cierto… ^^UUUU- dijo Son- aún no te he presentado a nadie- dijo mirando a su hermana- ellos son Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Sakura- los fue señalando.

- ¿Te llamas Sakura?- dijo Saku.

- Sí. ^^ ¿Qué es lo que te extraña?

- ^-^UUU Es que yo también me llamo Sakura.

- ¿QUÉ?- dijeron todos a la vez, menos Aki y Son- O_O!!!

- ^^UUUUUU En… en serio… que me llamo Sakura, Sakura Li.

- ¡¡Realmente es muchísima casualidad!!- dijo Sakura.

- ¡¡Y que lo digas!! ^^UUUU

- Una… una pregunta sin importancia… pero…- dijo Rika- ¿Cómo os vamos a diferenciar?

- No lo sé- dijo Sakura.

- ¿A ti siempre te llaman Sakura?- dijo Saku.

- Sí.

- ^^ Pues solucionado. A mí siempre me han llamado Saku.

- ¿Saku?- dijo Tomoyo- ^^ 

- Sí, por culpa del monstruito, que siempre me ha llamado así.

- ¬_¬** ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- :-P Je, je, je. ^^ No te enfades.

- Ten algo más de respeto, que soy el mayor. ¬¬

- ^^UUU Sí, claro. Lo que usted diga, majestad. "Como ahora no es el mayor y no sabe como me llama siempre, puedo aprovechar. ^^"

- \_/ ¡Deja de burlarte de mí, pequeñaja!

- "/__\ Ya lo adivinó ;_;"

- ^^UUUUU- quedaron todos.

Sakura salió al patio con el uniforme de animadora, los pompones y el bastón. Algunas de sus compañeras ya estaban esperando y se reunió con ellas antes de que llegara la profesora. Su sorpresa fue cuando una mano le tocó el hombro y, al girarse, se encontró a ella misma con el pelo más oscuro.

- ¡Saku! O_O

- ^^ Hola Sakura.

- ¿Estás en el grupo de animadoras? O_o

- Ya ves que sí. ^-^

- ^-^ ¡Qué bien!

- ¡Atención chicas!- la profesora- Hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera en el grupo. Li, acércate, nos mostrarás lo que sabes.

- S… sí- la pobre roja cual lucecita de urgencias (^^U la herencia…). 

Aunque estaba MUY nerviosa, Saku tenía mucha habilidad como animadora, sabía manejar todos las campos. Después del entrenamiento, (cuando a Sakura se le cayó el bastón en la cabeza 3 veces y a Saku 2) salían de las duchas cuando se encontraron con Shaoran, que también había terminado el entrenamiento y se había duchado. En el patio encontraron a Tomoyo y Aki, que terminaban la coral, luego a Son que venía de teatro.

- ¿Qué, hermanita, cómo te fue?

- ^^ Bien.

- ¿Sabéis?- dijo Sakura- Saku es muy buena, sabe mucho.

- **^^** Tampoco tanto, je, je, je.

- ¿Estabas en el grupo de animadoras en tu otra escuela?

- Sí, además que mi madre me enseñó desde más pequeña. ^_- 

- n_n- Sakura. 

- Mamá sabe mucho de eso- dijo Son- ^_-

- ¿Y tú qué, Son?- dijo Saku- ¿Aún sigues con el teatro?

- Ya ves que sí- dijo enseñando el librito con el guión.

- Igual de bueno, ¿verdad? ^_-

- ***^-^***


	6. El diario de Saku, más revelaciones

Cap.6: el diario de Saku, más revelaciones 

Fue pasando el tiempo, y Saku llegó a ser una muy buena amiga de todos con facilidad, sobretodo con Sakura que, al igual que con Son, le tenía mucho aprecio, como si les conociera de siempre. Aunque lo que no cambiaba era que los 3 siempre llegaban tarde (^^UUU).

Una mañana:

- ¡Buenos días!- dijo Sakura al entrar.

- ¡Buenos días!- respondieron los amigos.

- ^-^ Parece que te hayas puesto de acuerdo con Son y Saku para no llegar tarde hoy- dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Han llegado antes que yo? O_O

- Ji, ji, ji, ^-^ míralos. Están detrás de ti. 

Allí estaban, Son con cara de fantasma y Saku hablando con Shaoran.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Son?

- /-\ No me hables… ¿es que no te acuerdas? Hoy tenemos examen de mates. 

- ¡¡NO!! T_T ¡Es verdad!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?- dijo Saku- ¿Acaso no te gustan las mates?

- T_T…

- Je, je, je, ya veo que no. ^^

- ¿A ti te gustan?

- ¡A mi me encantan!

- Deberías casarte con Shaoran, Saku- dijo Son- en ese aspecto sois completamente idénticos.

- ¬_¬*- quedaron los dos aludidos.

- Hombre…- dijo Saku- si Shaoran fuera más como Tsu… **^^**

- ¿Tsu?- dijo Shaoran.

- Es un viejo amigo. ****^-^****

Tomoyo estaba terminando de arreglar la clase, hoy era ella la encargada junto a Eriol, que se fue a poner agua a las flores (la cuestión es que se fue :-P). De pronto, la chica vio en el suelo un cuaderno. Lo cogió y lo abrió para ver qué había y saber de quién era. Vio que era un diario, le picó la curiosidad y se lo metió en la mochila, ya tenía que irse.

Una vez en casa, más tranquila, en su cuarto, cogió el cuaderno y leyó la primera página. A medida que iba leyendo, salteando páginas, iba palideciendo y quedó paralizada.

**_"Querido diario:_**

**_Es la primera vez que escribo en un diario, así que te explicaré algo de mi vida. Para empezar me llamo Saku (Sakura) Li, tengo 12 años y soy de Tomoeda, Tokio. Aunque no lo parece, yo no soy una chica normal: soy hija de hechiceros, y no te miento ¬¬. Mi padre, Shaoran Li, es el jefe del clan Li, uno de los más importantes de China de la magia, y mi madre… bueno, ella no es de ningún clan, aunque es la más poderosa que hay. Se llama Sakura Kinomoto (heredé su nombre, como ves ^-^) y… ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de Clow Reed? Pues Clow le dejó las cartas mágicas a ella, y fue la maestra durante unos… casi 30 años. Ahora, mi hermano mayor, Son, es el maestro de las cartas. Son es 12 años mayor que yo, pero nos llevamos muy bien, aunque siempre me llama "pequeñaja", cosa que me hace enfadar un poco ¬_¬. Bueno, mi tío Toya me venga en cierta manera, pues le llama "monstruito" :-DDD pero a mi me llama "monstruo 2" ;_; es que a mamá le llamaba "monstruo" y como dicen que soy clavada a ella… ¡Eh ahí mi gran secreto! Me muero de ganas de saber cómo eran mis padres de pequeños, para saber si me parezco tanto a mamá y Son a papá, y muchas veces le he pedido a Son que me dejara la carta del regreso, pero me dice que no /_\_**

**_Bueno, ahora tengo que irme a dormir o volveré a llegar tarde al colegio. Hasta mañana._**

**_Saku."_**

****

**_Querido diario:_**

**_Parece ser una costumbre eso de llegar tarde T_T pero siempre llego justo cuando dicen mi nombre. ^-^ ¿Sabes? Tsu, mi primo segundo (es hijo de Meiling, la prima de papá) me ha invitado a pasar el fin de semana en su casa… ¡Viva! Tsu y yo nos conocemos desde muy pequeñas y siempre estamos juntas, por eso me alegro tanto (bueno… la verdad es que me gusta mucho… **^-^**). ¡Ya tengo ganas de que sea sábado! T_T Pero estamos a lunes…_**

**_Hoy mamá me ha estado enseñando con el bastón de animadoras, ¡¡y he conseguido que sólo se me cayera una vez en la cabeza!! ^^UU Además, practicamos hechizos y, junto a papá, estuve practicando con la espada, ¡y estoy agotada!  Mañana nos volvemos a ver, ¿ok?_**

**_Saku."_**

****

**_Querido diario:_**

**_¡Qué feliz estoy! Hoy hemos pasado el día en casa de mi hermano, así que he podido jugar con Nia, mi sobrinita. ^__^ Tiene casi 2 añitos, pero es muy lista, aunque Kero lo pasa un poco mal con ella (por eso tengo que obligarlo a salir de casa, porque recuerda que vive con nosotros, quiere estar con mamá) Volviendo con Nia, ¿Sabes cómo es? Tiene los ojos verdes (como Son y yo ^^) y el pelo de un color negro muy claro, casi castaño. Es muy parecida a su madre, Aki (que es hija de Eriol, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él?). A papá y mamá se les cae la baba con ella, y, he de reconocerlo, a mi también. n_n_**

**_Pero ese no es todo el motivo de mi alegría. ¿Sabes de qué me he enterado? Resulta que Son, cuando tenía (más o menos) mi edad, también quería conocer a nuestros padres y logró ir al pasado para conocerles. ¡Estuvo 2 años con ellos! ¬¬**** Así que hoy se lo he comentado y me ha dicho que de acuerdo, ¡¡¡¡¡¡me llevará al pasado!!!!!! *__* Estoy tan contenta… T_T Aunque tendré que esperar al próximo domingo… ;_; ¡Snif!_**

**_¡Vaya horas! Mañana no me despertaré… ¡Así que buenas noches!_**

**_Saku."_**

****

**_Querido diario:_**

**_¡Si vieras lo que me ha pasado hoy! ¡Por fin lo he logrado! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Son me ha dejado la carta del regreso y he podido utilizarla!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___________________________^_**

**_He logrado ir al pasado y he encontrado a Son cuando tenía mi edad, ¡¡El pobre quedó estático al verme!! Porque justo el día entes papá le había dicho que yo iba a nacer pronto (^^UU vaya lío…) y ni Kero ni Aki se lo creían (y el que menos fue Kero ^^UUU anda que no me costó). Lo que he visto es que aquí, Son aún no está enamorado de Aki (¿O quizás sí? Por que no lo demuestra). Estuvimos hablando sobre mañana, ya que como conoceré a mis padres (¡¡qué ganas tengo!! *_*), me haré pasar por la hermana gemela de mi hermano (^^UU vaya expresión). Espero no meter la pata, con los nervios soy capaz de cualquier cosa. No sé si llegaré a dormirme, ¡¡¡¡pero lo intentaré!!!! ^O^ No quiero llegar tarde el primer día ^^UU_**

**_Me voy a dormir ya, buenas noches._**

**_Saku."_**

****

Tomoyo estaba realmente estática.

****

- No… no es posible… esto no es posible…- entonces reaccionó- Pero… eso significa… ^^ ¡Al final Shaoran y Sakura se quedarán juntos! n_n ¡He de procurar no perderme detalle! (^^UU vaya reacción) Son y Saku… ^^ Ahora se entiende todo… y Aki es la hija de Eriol… ¡sin duda este diario dice la verdad! Los 3 son muy parecidos a sus padres, sobretodo los hermanos Li… ¡Ji, ji, ji! n____n****

****

En la casa de Son…

- ¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!! O_O- gritó Son- ¡¡¿TU DIARIOOOO?!!

- T_T Sí… Allí lo tengo todo explicado… __

- ¡¡¿ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO?!! 0O0__

- /.\ Sí… todo… quienes somos… el sueño de querer venir al pasado… Absolutamente todo… ;_;__

- ¡¡¿PERO CÓMO HAS SIDO TAN ESTÚPIDA DE LLEVARTE ESE ESTÚPIDO DIARIO A ESA ESTÚPIDA ESCUELA?!!- Kero estaba realmente furioso.__

- Lo… lo siento de veras, Kero…- Saku sollozaba- lo siento mucho… no… no quería…__

- Vamos, Saku- dijo Son abrazándola- no llores, hermanita, así no solucionaremos nada (¿a quién me recuerda? ^^) Seguro que el diario sigue en la clase, mañana lo recuperaremos.__

- Snif… Snif… tienes razón… ^^ seguro que sigue allí.__

- n_n esa es mi hermanita.__

Al día siguiente, Saku buscó por toda la clase, pero no encontró nada de nada. Preguntó a varios compañeros si habían visto la libreta, pero nadie había reparado en eso el día anterior.

- T_T No está…

- ¡Buenos días!- Sakura acababa de llegar.

- Hola- respondieron los hermanos con el alma en los pies- U_U

- ¿Qué os pasa?- dijo yendo a su pupitre y girándose hacia su amigo- ¡Buenos días Shaoran! n_n

- Bu… buenos días. ***^^***

- Ji, ji, ji- Tomoyo se reía por lo bajo.

- Oye Sakura- dijo Son- ¿No habrás visto por casualidad una libreta de color rojo y azul, con el dibujo del Ying Yang en medio?

- Pues no, no he visto ninguna libreta. ¿De quién es?

- Mía…- dijo Saku- es mi diario… ;_; Lo he perdido.

- /_\ No pongas esa cara- dijo Sakura- seguro que la encuentras.

- Sakura tiene razón- dijo Shaoran- si lleva tu nombre, te la devolverán si alguien la encuentra.

- T_T Eso es lo que me preocupa… que la lean.

- ^^- Tomoyo no podía evitar ponerse a reír y se aguantaba como podía.

En el patio, Son, Saku y Aki estaban en un rincón, Tomoyo se acercó y les escuchó desde lejos antes de hacerse ver.

- ¡Qué voy a hacer! ¡Qué voy a hacer!- Saku estaba muy nerviosa- Si por casualidad mamá o papá la encontraran y la leyeran… 

- ¡¡La que se armaría!!- dijo Son- Estaríamos en un pozo sin fondo. 

- Ayyyyyyy… ¡Cuando vuelva a casa mamá me mata! T_T ¡y papá ya ni te cuento!

- O_O No hace falta que me lo digas… sigue siendo igual de severo, ¿A que sí?

- Por mucho que mamá lo haya cambiado, sí… Por que mira que es diferente en este tiempo… No quería creerme que era él.

- ^^UU Yo tampoco, es tan distinto… En cambio mamá es igualita que ahora.

- Eso sí… Oye a ella siempre se le cae el bastón de animadora… ¡y luego me riñe porque se me cae a mí!

- Vaya par están hechos, ¿verdad?

- Sí… ¡Son un peligro!

- n_n- Tomoyo se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

- ^^ Y de tales palos tales astillas- dijo Aki- Je, je, je.

- ¬_¬- quedaron los dos.

- Tú no hables tanto- dijo Son- que entre Yamazaki, tío Eriol y tú no hay quien os aguante. ¬_¬

- Y con la cámara de video… ¬_¬

- **^^** Y vosotros 2 os lo creéis todo. ^-^

- ¬¬** 

- Ji, ji, ji- Tomoyo ya no podía más, aunque no le oyeron.

- No me miréis así, es verdad… ^^UUU Chicos debemos encontrar el diario o Kero os hará picadillo.

- T_T No me recuerdes a Kero…- dijo Saku- ¡¡Casi se me come viva!!

- ^^UU Pues a mi… que me ha echado las culpas de no vigilarte… casi me mata…

- Es que como es igual que su padre- dijo Aki- le tiene manía. ¿verdad, mocoso?

- \_/ Aki…

- Eso, monstruito. ^^

- \_/*** ¡Cállate pequeñaja! Monstruo 2. ^^

- ¬¬**

- Ja, ja, ja, ja- Tomoyo- ahora se entienden esos nombres… ji, ji, ji. ^^

- Basta de pelearos, chicos- dijo Aki.

- ¡Tú lo has empezado!- dijeron a la vez- \_/** 

- ^^UUUUU

- Hola chicos- dijo Tomoyo, saliendo al fin del escondite- ¿Qué tal?

- O_O ¡Tomoyo!- dijeron los hermanos.

- Hola Tomoyo ^^- dijo Aki.

- Hola Aki ^^ Saku, ¿es ésta tu libreta?- dijo mostrándola.

- ^__^ ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Sí que la es!! ¡Gracias Tomoyo, muchas gracias!

- De nada. n_n 

- ¿Has leído algo?

- La verdad es que sí. ^^ Lo sé todo.

- O_O!!!- todos.

- ¿To… todo?- dijo Saku- ¿El qué?

- ^^ Que vosotros en realidad os lleváis 12 años de diferencia, que sois hijos de Shaoran y Sakura, y Aki de Eriol.

- ¿No… no sabes quién es mi madre?- dijo Aki.

- Pues no, no lo leí todo. Pero sé quiénes son Nia y Tsu- miró a Saku-^_-

- **^^**

- ¿Nia?- dijeron a la vez Aki y Son.

- Una amiga mía… es una niña. ^^UUUUUUU

- Así que al final nos has descubierto- dijo Son- ¿Piensas decir algo?

- ¡Claro que no! Vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo. ^_-

- ¡Gracias!- dijeron a coro- n_n 

- n_n ¿Sabéis? Ahora entiendo porqué os reís tanto cuando veis a Shaoran ruborizarse con Sakura. ^^

- :-P- los dos- ^-^

Esa tarde, el trío volvía a casa e iban hablando, sin darse cuenta de que una sombra les seguía.

- ¡Uf, casi me muero del susto!- dijo Son.

- ¡Y yo casi caigo de espaldas! Un poco más y me da algo- dijo Saku.

- Pero ya sabéis que se puede confiar en mi madre- dijo Aki- ella no nos delatará. ^^

- Sí, tienes razón- dijo Saku.

De pronto, los tres se giraron de golpe: no había nadie. Pero ellos tan pronto miraron detrás como miraron hacia la derecha.

- Eriol, sal- dijo Aki- sabemos que estás en esa esquina.

- ¿Pe… pero cómo…?- Eriol no comprendía como le habían encontrado.

- Fácil- dijo Son.

- Hemos notado tu presencia mágica- dijo Saku.

- No quisimos delatarte cuando,- dijo Son- con tus guardianes, nos espiabas el día en que mi padre vino de visita. ¿Verdad Aki? ^_-

- Sí, te notamos desde buen principio. ^^

- O_O!!! Va… vaya… pues sois realmente muy poderosos por haberme notado.

- Es que la presencia de Clow Reed es inconfundible- dijo Saku.

- 0O0 ¡¡¿Pero cómo lo sabéis?!! 

- Secreto nuestro- dijo Son.

- Aún no es el momento de que lo que sepas- dijo Aki.

- …- Eriol estaba sin palabras.

- Todo a su debido tiempo, por ahora no te podemos decir nada- dijo Saku. 

- Nosotros debemos irnos ya- dijo Son- Liris nos está esperando.

- Pe… pero chicos…

- ¿Sí?- Aki y los hermanos se giraron, pues ya se iban.

- No… No le diréis a Sakura quién soy… ¿verdad?

- Tranquilo ^^- dijo Aki- tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros.


	7. El cumpleaños de Saku

Cap. 7: el cumpleaños de Saku 

Son volvía a intentar hacer los deberes, junto a su hermana que le iba explicando, mientras que Aki y Keris jugaban a la videoconsola.

- ¡por fin! *_*- dijo Son- ¡Los he terminado!- estiró sus brazos.

- ¡Hombre!- dijo Aki- Deberíamos darte una medalla. ^^

- ¬¬* Gracias- miró a Saku- muchas gracias por ayudarme, hermanita. ^__^

- ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! ^^U (igual que su padre). 

- Sí que has hecho. n_n Eres como papá.

- Je, je, je. :-P

- Ahora que lo pienso… por estas fechas nacerás… quiero decir, has nacido, ¿verdad?

- Sí. ^^ Creí que no te darías cuenta.

- Eres mi hermana, ¡cómo no me doy a dar cuenta!

- Pues adivina: es hoy. ^-^

- ¿En serio? O_o

- Sí. :-P

- ¡Pues muchas felicidades!

- ¡felicidades, Saku!- dijeron a coro Aki y Keris.

- **^-^** Gracias a todos.

- Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes, te hubiéramos comprado algún regalo.

- ¡Pero si no hace falta! ^^U

- ¿Cómo que no?- dijo Keris- Es tu cumpleaños, debes tener algún regalo.

De pronto, notaron una magia proveniente del jardín. Son y Aki creyeron que era otra vez el padre de Son, pues la energía era muy parecida. Salieron corriendo al jardín y ¡sorpresa! No había nadie, pero sí tres cajas envueltas con papel de regalo y unas notitas.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Aki cogió las notitas.

- ¿Qué pone?- dijo Saku.

- ^^ Veo que no te tienen olvidada, Saku. Escucha: 

**"Querida Saku:**

**¡Muchas felicidades! Hoy cumples 13 años y queremos hacerte un regalo especial. Ya te dijimos que te lo compraríamos. Dale recuerdos a tu hermano y a Aki de nuestra parte.**

**Papá y mamá"**

- ¿Para mí? ^^- cogió la caja que llevaba la notita- ¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias mamá y papá! n_n

- ¿Y el otro?- dijo Son- ¿Qué pone?

- ^-^ Pues mira:

**"Querida Saku:**

**Te felicitamos de todo corazón, esperamos que sigas feliz con tus 13 años y que el regalo te guste.**

**Eriol y Tomoyo"**

- Siempre tan atentos ^^- dijo Saku cogiendo el paquete.

- Venga Aki- dijo Keris- lee el tercero.

- ^^ Pues escuchad:

**"Querida Saku:**

**¡Un millón de felicidades! Esperamos que nuestro regalo te guste. Disfruta de tu estancia en el pasado. Recuerdos.**

**Son, Aki y Nia"**

- Bueno- dijo Saku- ya no hace falta que te preocupes por lo del regalo, hermanito. n_n

- ^^U Aún así… 

- Muchas gracias. ^-^

- ¡Eh, chicos!- gritó Keris- ¡El teléfono está sonando! 

Entraron corriendo y Son cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Si?

- ¡Son!

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué ha sido esa magia que he notado en tu casa?

- ^^UUUUUUU Pues… esto… hemos probado otra vez el hechizo de crear un guardián, je, je, je. ^^UUUU "¡ay, ay, ay!"

- Ya lo suponíamos- dijo Kero- es un poder muy parecido al de la otra vez.

- No os preocupéis, siempre que notéis magia en nuestra casa será porque estaremos haciendo algún hechizo. 

- De acuerdo.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana.

- ¡Adiós!

- ¡Chao!- colgó y miró a sus amigos- ¡Aún suerte que me acordaba de la explicación de la otra vez!- se pasó la mano por la frente.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- se echaron a reír.

- ¡Vamos, Saku!- dijo Keris- ¡Abre los regalos!

- ¡Eso!- dijeron Aki y Son.

- De acuerdo. ^^

Saku abrió primero el regalo de sus padres: unos pantalones rojo claro (como rosa) algo anchos en el final, con el signo del Ying Yang con un dragón blanco y otro negro rodeándolo, en la parte superior de la pierna derecha. Dos dragones más, uno blanco y otro negro, recorrían toda la pierna izquierda y no tenían cabeza. Luego, un jersey a juego de tono más claro y con las mangas anchas en el final, tenía el dibujo de las dos cabezas de dragón del pantalón, perfectamente encajados. Encima del pecho, tenía grabadas en azul las iniciales S.L.K. 

- ¡Oh, qué bien! n__n ¡¡Llevaba casi un año pidiéndolos!!

- ¡Son preciosos!- dijo Aki.

- ¡Geniales!- dijo Son.

- Anda- dijo Keris- abre el otro regalo.

- Sí, si sales de encima de él.

- ^^U Ya salgo, ya.

El regalo de Son y Aki consistía en dos CD's y un discman extraplano de tapa rojo transparente, con un bolso para llevarlo.

- ¡¡Guau!!- exclamó Saku, saltando sobre su hermano- ¡¡Muchas gracias, llevaba dos años pidiendo uno de estos!! ¡Gracias Aki!- dijo dándole un abrazo parecido al de asfixia que había recibido Son.

- ^^UUU Pero si no te hemos comprado nada- dijo Son.

- ¡Da igual, sois la misma persona ahora que después!

-  n_n- los dos.

Saku abrió el otro regalo: otro conjunto de ropa. Un chaleco de color beige, un jersey de manga larga negro con el dibujo de una espada atravesando el Ying Yang y unos pantalones cortos negros a juego con el jersey y con el símbolo del Ying Yang en el bolsillo izquierdo y para terminar, unas medias que le llegaban a las rodillas de color beige a juego con el chaleco.

- ¿Y esa obsesión con el Ying Yang?- dijo Keris.

- ¿No lo sabes? Es mi símbolo mágico. ^^ 

- ¿A sí? o.o

- n-n Sí, y el rojo, como es mi color favorito… como Son con el azul. Tanto este conjunto como el que me han dado mamá y papá son diseños de tía Tomoyo, que lanzó una colección de ropa con mi símbolo.

- ^^U Mi madre…- dijo Aki.

En ese momento se volvió a notar la misma magia y salieron nuevamente al jardín. Esta vez no había ningún regalo, sino el padre de Son, Shaoran.

- ¡Papá!- dijeron los hermanos a la vez.

- Hola a todos. ^^ Son, tu hermana ya ha nacido. n____n****

- Ya lo sé. ^^****

- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabes? O_o****

- Porque hoy es su cumpleaños- dijo mirando a Saku.****

- No te entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura? ¿Y qué hace aquí?****

- No es la Sakura que se casará contigo, ¿verdad?****

- Sí, yo soy la que acaba de nacer. ^-^****

- ¿QUÉ? O_O****

- Que yo también vengo del futuro con el mismo propósito que mi hermano. ^^****

- ¿Tú… tú eres mi hija? OoO****

- Sí.****

- ^^ Eres igualita a tu madre (O.o ¡qué bien se lo ha tomado!).****

- ^^U Ya lo he visto.****

- ¿Cuándo hace que estás aquí?****

- Pues unos 6 meses.****

- Vino el día después de que me dijeras que mamá estaba embarazada- dijo Son.****

- O_O!!! Vaya…- dio un rodeo a su hija- Sin duda, eres clavada a tu madre, así que tienes que ser la pequeña Sakura por fuerza.****

- Papá- dijo Son- Pequeña Sakura es muy largo. Mejor llámale Saku, como nosotros.****

- ¿Saku?****

- Sí- dijo ella- como Son siempre me ha llamado así, todos lo hacen. ^^ ****


	8. La exposición de ositos de peluche

Cap. 8: la exposición de ositos de peluche 

- ¡Buenos días!- dijo Sakura entrando en clase.

- ¡Hola!- respondieron las chicas.

- Mira Sakura- Rika le enseñó el cartelito de la exposición de ositos.

- ¡Una exposición de ositos de peluche! ¿Vais a ir? (ejem… me salto cosas para que no sea tan largo. ^^U)

- Pues no, no podemos ir ninguna.

- ¿Y tú, Tomoyo?

- Si quieres podemos ir las dos.

- ¡Bien!

- ¿Una exposición de ositos de peluche?- dijo Eriol.

- Buenos días, Eriol.

- Buenos días, Sakura.

- ¿Quieres venir?

- ¿A dónde?- dijo Son, entrando junto con Aki y Saku.

- Mañana hacen una exposición de ositos de peluche.

- ¿En serio? A mí me encantan- dijo Saku.

- ¿Queréis venir con nosotras?

- ¡Sí!- dijeron Saku y Aki.

- De acuerdo- dijo Son.

Shaoran entró en la clase y vio a Sakura hablando con Son animadamente, y le entró uno de sus ataques de celos. Tomoyo, Aki y Saku se echaron a reír al verlo con esa expresión.

- Buenos días.

- ¡Buenos días, Shaoran! Mira.

- ¿Eh?

- Es una exposición de ositos de peluche. ¿Quieres venir?

- *****_***** De… de acuerdo.

- ¡Bien! ^^

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- Son se reía junto con las otras chicas.

- Oye Saku- Son la miró- ahora te podrás poner el regalo de mamá y papá. ^^

- Sí. ^^

- ¿Regalo? ¿Acaso a sido tu cumpleaños?- dijo Sakura.

- Pues sí, el domingo pasado.

- ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho?- dijo Tomoyo- te hubiéramos hecho alguna fiesta y te habría diseñado algún bonito traje. 

- ^^UUUU No… no hace falta…

- ¿Cómo que no?- dijeron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez y se miraron.

- *^-^*- ella.

- ****U_U****- él miró a otro lado.

- Ji, ji, ji- Saku se reía por lo bajo.

Al día siguiente fueron a la exposición. Cuando Shaoran vio a Saku, le pareció que era Sakura, y al verla con el conjunto rojo (el del Ying Yang con los dragones) se puso al rojo vivo. ¡¡Estaba preciosa!! Pero cuando la vio de más cerca se dio cuenta de que no era "su" Sakura, así que dejó de ponerse rojo, más bien la miró con recelo.

- ¡Hola a todos!- dijo Saku.

- ¡Hola Saku!- dijo Tomoyo.

- ¬¬*- Shaoran pensaba- "Es tan parecida a Sakura que no me da confianza, no es normal que sean tan iguales. Ocurre lo mismo con Son: los dos son tan extraños, y a la vez tan… confiados, como si fueran especial para mí. No lo entiendo, mejor me ando con cuidado."

- ^^UU Hola Shaoran. ¿Por qué me miras cómo si fuera una extraña?

- ¡Oh! Nada, por nada.

- ^^UUU Eres raro…

- ¿Yo?

- Sí. Tan pronto eres amable como desconfiado.

- Y tú eres igual- dijo Son, llegando junto a Aki- ¿por qué no nos has esperado?

- ^^U Por una vez que me levanto temprano…

- ¬¬* Ya… hola Tomoyo, hola Eriol- dijo Aki.

- Hola- dijeron a la vez.

- ¡Mirad, por allí llega Sakura!- dijo Son.

- ¡¡Eeeooo!!- Sakura agitaba la mano- siento llegar tarde, hola- miró a Shaoran- Al final has venido. ^^ (me lo invento ya que como no hablan porque sale la canción… ^^U).

- Esto… sí. – miró a otro lado. 

- Ji, ji, ji- tanto Son como Saku, Aki y Tomoyo se reían.

- ¡Caray, Saku!- dijo Sakura- ¡Qué conjunto más bonito! 

- **^^** ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Es precioso!- dijo Tomoyo- *_*

- ^^UU- se quedó Aki- "mamá…"

- ¿Y esas letras?- dijo Sakura- S.L.K ¿Son tus iniciales?

- ^^ Sí.

- Sakura Li… ¿Cuál es tu otro apellido?

- Kinomoto.

- O_O!!!- se quedaron Sakura y Shaoran- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- :-DDDD ¡Era broma! ¡Habéis picado! 

- :-DDDD- Aki, Son y Tomoyo también se reían, y Sakura se les unió.

- ¬_¬ Pues vaya broma- dijo Shaoran (¿Quién si no? ^^).

- Vamos hombre, no pongas esa cara- dijo Son- La fin y al cabo sólo era una "palabra"- le miró con misterio, como  acostumbra a hacer Eriol.

El resto del día lo pasaron muy bien. Sakura, Son y Saku se encantaban con los ositos de peluche, mientras que Aki y Tomoyo iban grabando. Cuando Son y Saku vieron sonreír a Shaoran, se tuvieron que girar para que no se les oyera reír, Tomoyo ya se reía a pierna suelta… Hubo un momento en que Aki y Son iban juntos mirando los ositos, y Saku y Tomoyo sonreían y se guiñaron un ojo entre las dos. Entonces, mientras tomaban unos refrescos, salió el tema del osito de Shaoran, y éste se fue casi corriendo hacía el ascensor, seguido por Sakura. 

- Oye Aki- dijo Son- ¿Hacemos una carrera para atraparles? ^^

- De acuerdo, quien pierde paga un helado.

- Hecho. Tres, dos, uno… ¡Ya!

Empezaron a correr y les alcanzaron entrando en el ascensor, pero en lugar de entrar, cómo sabían lo que iba a suceder, entraron en el ascensor del lado. Entretanto, Eriol hizo ese extraño gesto con la mano, y Saku le imitó, haciendo salir un aura rojiza en su mano. Así pues, las dos puertas se cerraron, quedando Sakura y Shaoran atrapados por un lado y Son y Aki por el otro. 

- Pero… ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo Aki- ¿No era el otro ascensor el que se tenía que cerrar?

- No… no lo entiendo, sencillamente no lo entiendo. ·_·

- ¡Ah!- emitió un grito- ¡Nos hemos quedado sin luz!

- No sabía que te da miedo la oscuridad.

- No… no me da miedo… pero en estas circunstancias…

- Oh, llave que ocultas los poderes del corazón, revélate en tu forma auténtica, te lo ordeno como señor de las cartas- apareció el báculo- Fuego, ilumínanos- una pequeña fogata apareció- ¿Mejor?

- ^^ Gracias.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, delante de la pequeña fogata que les iluminaba.

- ¡Brrrrr!- dijo Aki- ¡Y para colmo hace frío!

Entonces, la llama aumentó de tamaño.

- ^^ Qué cálido… Gracias Son.

- ***^^*** De… de nada…

- Oye, con todo esto, al final… ¿quién paga los helados?

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- la pregunta le pilló de sorpresa- ¡Vaya preguntitas las tuyas!

- ¡Ji, ji, ji! Pues esto nos ha pasado por culpa de los dichosos helados.

- v_v ¿Por qué tu padre también nos ha encerrado?

- ¿Cómo lo voy a saber? v.v Pero, un momento… No es la magia de mi padre… ¡Es la de Saku!

- ¡Rayos, es verdad! ¡Esa pequeñaja me va a oír! ¬¬

- Di mejor: nos va a oír. ¬_¬

- ^^ ¡Eso!

- ^-^

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Sin saber porqué, sus mejillas se sonrosaron y tuvieron que apartar la mirada.

- O… oye Aki… ****.****

- ¿Qué? ***^^***

- Esto… verás… Yo… ******-__-****** "Estoy actuando como papá, así no haré nada. ¡Vamos Son, sé valiente!"

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mira… sabes que desde siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos… Verás… esto… "¡Glups! ¡Ánimos!" para mí… esa amistad se ha convertido en algo más… Aki… me gustas. 

- ********O_O******** ¡¿EN SERIO?!

- ********_******** Sí.

- Esto… yo… a mí también me gustas. **********^^**********

- O_O ¿De verdad?

- ¬¬ ¿Te crees que hago bromas con esto?

- Je, je, je, no lo creo. ^^

- ^^

En algún lugar, apartado de Tomoyo, Eriol había invocado su báculo y lo levantó, queriendo hacer una vuelta al aire, pero alguien le interrumpió.

- Hola Eriol.

- ¡Saku! O_o

- ¿Te importa que te haga compañía?- puso la mano encima de su propio hombro, la lanzó hacía abajo con fuerza y apareció su espada.

- Pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Pues lo mismo que tú. ^^

- ¿_? 

Saku movió la espada como si estuviera cortando unas paredes invisibles. Mientras, en el ascensor de Son y Aki, los dos se habían quedado sonriendo, cuando de pronto las paredes empezaron a desaparecer, como si las estuvieran cortando. Los chicos empezaron a resbalar hacía la oscuridad. Rápidamente, Son cogió la carta del fuego y sacó la flotante, que apareció debajo de Aki.

- ¡Uf, por poco! Gracias Son. ^_^ ¿Eh? ¡¡Son!!

Pero Son había desaparecido.

- ;_; Son… no… no puede ser… Snif… ¡¡Son!!

- ¡Estoy aquí!- el chico estaba encima de Aki, con dos alas azuladas en su espalda.

- \_/ ¡Muy bonito! ¡Me has hecho sufrir, ¿sabes?!

- Je, je, je. ^^U Lo siento- dijo "aterrizando" delante suyo.

- Son…- ella le abrazó.

- Aki…- le devolvió el abrazo.

En ese momento, aparecieron Eriol y Saku, y la puerta del ascensor de Sakura y Shaoran se abrió, seguidamente la de Son y Aki.

- ¡Menos mal que estáis bien!- dijo Tomoyo- ¿Son? ¿Aki?

- ¡Chicos, que os están mirando!- gritó Saku.

- ¡Ah!- gritaron a al vez, y se soltaron- ^^ Je, je, je.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sakura.

- ^-^ - Son y Aki sonreían- Que somos novios- dijeron a la vez.

- O_O!!!- se quedaron todos, menos Saku y Tomoyo.

- ¡Hola chicos!- dijo Keris- ¿Qué tal en la exposición?

- ¡Nos lo hemos pasado genial!- dijo Saku- en ese momento entraron Son y Aki, sin hacer caso de Keris y yendo directamente al salón.

- Uy… ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? ·_·U

- ¿Acaso no se nota? Se han declarado. ^^

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! O0O

- Lo que oyes, hoy se han declarado sus sentimientos. ^-^

- \_/ ¡Pues les quiero uno en cada punta del piso!

- ^^UU Kero… si son niños…

- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Pregúntaselo a tus padres sino! 

- ^^UUU ¿Quieres dejarlos tranquilos?

- ¡Saku!- dijo Son- ¡Queremos hablar contigo!

- Vamos Kero- entraron en el salón, donde Son le echó una buena bronca a la chiquilla.

- U_U No te pongas así, hermanito, lo hice con la intención de que os dijerais lo que sentís. 

- ¡Pues casi nos matamos!

- Lo dudo… Lo tenía todo planeado por si acaso no lograbas usar las cartas.

- Bueno…- dijo Aki- te lo perdonamos. ¿Verdad, Son?

- Sí, lo hecho, hecho está. ¬¬ Pero no vuelvas a hacernos algo así.

- Te juro que no. ^^U

- ¿Con que ha sido culpa tuya que estos dos estén juntos ahora?- Keris se enfadó mucho- ¡Yo te mato!

- Pe… pero Kero- la chica empezó a correr con él detrás- ¡¡Deberías estar contento!!

- ¡¡¿Contento?!! ¡¡Por tu culpa ahora no podré vivir!!

- ¡¡No te pongas así!! ^^UUU

- ¡¡¡¡Ven aquí!!!! `~´ ¡¡¡¡No huyas!!!!- cogió un cubo y se lo tiró, dándose cuenta de que antes había estado lleno de agua- ¡Ups! O_O

- ¡Ay, Keris, mira como nos has dejado!- los dos hermanos habían quedado empapados.

- Pe… perdón. ¡¡Lo siento, no lo sabía!! O_o

- ¡Ven acá!- empezaron a perseguirle.

- ¡Socorro! ;_;


	9. Enfermos

Cap. 9: enfermos 

- Buenos días. **-_-**

- Hola Saku.

- Hola Tomoyo, hola Eriol.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están tu hermano y Aki?- dijo Eriol.

- Se han quedado terminando un trabajo, llegaran dentro de unos 5 minutos.

- Mientras no lleguen tarde… ¿Oye te pasa algo?

- ¿A mí? Nada. **-_-**

- ¿Cómo que no? No tienes buena cara.

- ¡Buenos días! ^^

- Buenos días.

- Hola Sakura, hola Shaoran- dijo Saku.

- ¿Saku te pasa algo?- dijo Sakura.

- Tienes mala cara- dijo Shaoran.

- Eso es lo que le estábamos comentando- dijo Tomoyo.

- Sólo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza, nada más.

- ¡Hola a todos!

- Hola Aki- dijo Sakura - ¡hola Son!- pero él no respondió, se puso frente a su hermana.

- **^^**UU

- ¿Qué te hemos dicho esta mañana?

- **^^**UUUU Pe… pero Son…

- Aún tienes más mala cara…vuelve a casa.

- ¡Ya te dije que no!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Sakura.

- Saku se ha levantado con fiebre, y cuando le decíamos de quedarse en casa se ha venido corriendo hacía aquí.

- Así que no es verdad que os habías quedado terminando un trabajo- dijo Tomoyo- sino que te habías escapado de ellos- miró a la chica.

- **/_\** Es que no quiero perderme las clases… hoy toca hacer ese trabajo…

- Tranquila, nosotros lo haremos- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dijo el profesor Terada apareciendo de golpe.

- Profesor, mi hermana tiene fiebre, debería irse a casa.

- A ver…- puso la mano en su frente- Sí, me parece que sí que tienes fiebre, mejor quédate en casa.

- Pero… **-_-**

- La profesora de música te llevará a casa, tiene la hora libre. Vamos, ven conmigo.

- Está bien. **v_v**

Al cabo de unas horas, Son también empezó a tener fiebre y casi cae desmayado si no llega a ser por Aki que le cogió desde detrás. El profesor se lo llevó a la enfermería y otro profesor le trajo a su casa.

- Vaya… Los dos hermanos cogen fiebre en el mismo día… qué mala pata…- dijo Sakura.

- Ha sido por culpa de Lirios- dijo Aki- ayer, sin querer, les tiró encima un cubo de agua fría, y luego le estuvieron persiguiendo por la casa… Si se hubieran cambiado antes… -_-U

- -_-U- se quedaron todos.

- ¡Ding dong!- el timbre -_-U

- Hola chicos- dijo Aki abriendo la puerta y mirando a todo el grupo.

- Hola Aki, ¿cómo se encuentran?

- No muy bien. Pasad. 

- Hemos venido porque pensamos que necesitarías ayuda- dijo Tomoyo.

- ^^ Gracias, aunque me las he podido apañar hasta ahora, estoy algo cansada.

- ¡Hola!- dijo Lirios bajando las escaleras volando.

- ¡Hola Lirios!- Kero sacó la cabeza.

- Hola Keroberos. ^^ ¿Quieres hacer una partidita conmigo a la videoconsola? 

- ¡¡Sí!!

- Lirios- dijo Aki- ¿Has terminado tus tareas?

- Pero Aki… -_-

- ¡De pero nada! 

- Keroberos… ayúdame a tender la ropa.

- ¿Yo? ·_·

- ¡Así terminamos antes y podemos jugar! ¡Por favor…!

- -_- Está bien, pero a cambio quiero una chocolatina.

- ¬¬ Vale. "Mira que hacerme chantaje  mí mismo… -_-U"

Todos subieron al piso de arriba y se dividieron: Sakura y Tomoyo estarían con Saku, y Eriol y Shaoran con Son en la habitación continua. Aki iría de un lado a otro.

- Saku parece tener mejor cara, ¿verdad?- dijo Sakura.

- Sí- dijo Tomoyo- casi no tiene fiebre.

- Hola- dijo Aki entrando con las medicinas.

- ¿Cómo está Son?- quiso saber Sakura.

- Continúa teniendo fiebre, no se le baja.

- Vaya… /_\ 

- Saku parece encontrarse mejor.

- Sí, le ha bajado la fiebre- dijo Tomoyo.

- Oye Aki- Sakura señalaba a la mesilla de noche- ¿Es foto es de sus padres verdad?

- ¿Acaso no reconoces a Shao? ^^U

- De eso quería hablarte, Shao es clavado a Shaoran.

- ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU "¡Glups!"

- Pues mira a su madre- dijo Tomoyo, guiñando un ojo a Aki- es una mujer muy hermosa.

- Es verdad.

- ^^ "Sakura no se da cuenta de nada… aún no me creo que haya visto el parecido de Shaoran con… bueno, con Shaoran". ^_- Gracias por salvarme- le dijo flojito a Tomoyo.

- ^^ De nada.

- ¿Y cómo se llama la madre?- dijo Sakura.

- O_OUU- se quedaron las dos.

- Pues… se llama… se llama…- empezó a decir Aki.

- ¡Mamá!- gritó Saku.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Tomoyo.

- Debe estar soñando- dijo Aki.

- Mamá, mira- Saku movió los brazos- ya no se me cae el bastón de animadoras. ¡Ay!- se puso la mano encima de la cabeza- -~- ¡Auch!

- :-DDDD- las chicas se echaron a reír.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre. Aki fue a abrir la puerta, extrañada. Si estaba toda la pandilla con ella, ¿quién podría ser? Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a un muchacho de su misma edad, algo más alto, de pelo claro, casi rubio, y con un corte muy parecido al de Shaoran; de ojos rojizos que la miraban con una tierna sonrisa. Era bastante apuesto, pero tenía unos ojos… Aki sintió que ya la habían mirado antes con esos ojos.

- Perdona, ¿eres Akiko?- dijo amablemente.

- Así es- dijo ella algo descolocada.

- Entonces no me he equivocado de casa. ^^

- ¿Eh? ¿_?

- Perdona. Supongo que Saku ya ha hablado de mi, soy Tsu.

- ¿Tú eres Tsu? O_O ¿El hijo de… Mei Ling?- dijo bajando el tono de voz.

- Sí, lo soy.

- Claro… ahora entiendo porqué se me hacían tan familiares esos ojos…  ¿Pero a qué has venido?- con tanta visita del futuro, a ella ya no la sorprenden.

- He venido a ver qué tal está Saku.

- Pues está algo enferma.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- ¡Claro! Anda, pasa. ¡Ah! Pero ten cuidado, están sus padres y los míos aquí.

- De acuerdo. ^^

Subieron al piso de arriba y entraron en la habitación de Saku.

- Sakura, Tomoyo, quiero presentaros a Tsu, el primo segundo de Saku y Son. Tsu, ellas son Tomoyo y Sakura.

- Es todo un honor conocerlas, señoritas- dijo con una reverencia.

- El honor es nuestro- dijo Tomoyo- "Vaya, vaya, vaya… Con que éste es Tsu… Saku no tiene mal gusto. ^^"

- Lo mismo digo- se apresuró a decir Sakura.

- ¿Eh? O_O

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sakura.

- ¡Sois idénticas! O0O

- ^^UUU

- ¿Hummm?- Saku abrió un poco los ojos al oír a Tsu- ¿Tsu? ¿Eres tú?

- Sí Saku, soy Tsu. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo poniendo una mano en la frente de la chica, y ella se sonrojó más (y no por la fiebre precisamente ^^).

- Mejor que antes- dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa que él le devolvió.

Aki, Tomoyo y Sakura observaban la tierna escena a un lado, no querían intervenir. Salieron de la habitación y, como si temieran que les oyeran, hablaron casi en susurros.

- Creo que allí dentro se respira amor- dijo Tomoyo.

- Y mucho. ^^- dijo Aki.

- ¿Amor?- dijo Sakura.

- Fíjate en como se miran, Sakura, se les nota mucho. ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, Tomoyo?

- ^^ Hay que hacer algo con esos dos.

- ¿Eh?- Sakura no les había entendido nada de nada.

En ese momento Tsu salió de la habitación, a lo que las tres dieron un salto, asustadas.

- Perdón, no sabía que estabais aquí- dijo el chico.

- No tienes porqué excusarte- dijo Aki- Ven, te presentaremos a los chicos- lo cogió del brazo y entró en la habitación de Son- Chicos, queremos presentaros a Tsu, el primo segundo de Son y Saku. Tsu, ellos son Shaoran y Eriol.

- Mucho gusto- dijo el chico dándole la mano a Eriol y luego a Shaoran.

- Adiós, y gracias por ayudarme ^^- dijo Aki.

- De nada ^^- dijo Tomoyo- adiós.

- Adiós- dijo Tsu.

- ¡Uf!- dijo Aki cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Oye Aki y quién es éste?- dijo Keris señalando a Tsu.

- Éste es Tsu, el hijo de Mei Ling.

- ¡¡¿ El hijo de la chiquilla?!! O_O ¿El bebé ese que sólo tenía 4 meses cuando nos fuimos?

- Sí, ese.

- Así que tú eres el niñato ese… 

- Dime, Kero, ¿qué te han hecho?- dijo Tsu.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy Keroberos?

- Porque nadie más me llama niñato. ¬¬

- Pues estoy disfrazado para que no me reconozcan. ¡Ahora soy el magnífico Lirios! ^O^

- ^^U- se quedaron los dos.

- Y cambiando de tema, ¿Así que… Sakura pidió cómo se llamaba la madre de Saku y no supiste contestarle, eh?- dijo Keris mirando a Aki- Normalmente tú siempre inventas algo.

- Pues a veces me quedo helada, cómo hoy. -_-

- Si no llego a actuar…- Saku bajaba las escaleras.

- ¡Saku! ¿Qué haces?- dijo Tsu.

- Sólo quiero un poco de agua, me encuentro bien. **^^**

- Toma- Aki entró con ella en la cocina y le dio el vaso- ¿A qué te referías antes?

- Mamá mira- hizo los mismo gestos- ya no se me cae el bastón de animadoras. ¡Ay!- se puso la mano encima de la cabeza- ^~^ ¡Auch!

- ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?

- Sí, os estaba escuchando de hacía rato. ^^

- :-DDDDDD

- ¿Y cuánto piensas quedarte, Tsu?

- Pues la verdad, no lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

- Mi madre, que se ha empeñado en que viniera- recordó las palabras de su madre y se ruborizó un poco "anda, Tsu, ve a cuidar de Saku, que te necesita".

Nota de autora:

Hola!!! Qué tal va quedando? Bien? Eso espero :P Bueno sólo quiero decir una cosita… un pequeño avance. ^^ 

Los hermanos Li se repondrán y Son y Aki tienen preparado un pequeño plan para que Saku y Tsu se declaren… ¿lo lograrán?

También quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews o me han mandado mails… Naiko, Anna, Sandy y Kassy, muchas gracias!!! (perdón si me dejo a alguien!! [aunque yo diría que no O.o?]) Hasta dentro de una semana!!!

Kina ^_^ (Kina_chan Saku ^_-)


	10. Unos muñecos de nieve ¿malvados?

**Cap. 10: Unos muñecos de nieve… ¿malvados?******

Al cabo de 2 días de estar en la cama, Son y Saku ya se encontraban bien y decidieron ir a ver a Sakura en una de sus luchas, pues volvían a notar la magia de Eriol cerca. Aunque Aki quiso detenerles porque podían volver a enfermar si salían, los hermanos fueron más testaduros que ella y logran salir. Ocultando sus presencias mágicas (Tsu no tenía ese problema, pues él no tenía magia) vieron a Keroberos, Yue, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Sakura. Ésta estaba patinando perseguida por unos muñecos de nieve que prácticamente la tenían enterrada con la nieve que le lanzaban y que se acumulaba en su espalda. Todos estaban observando desde el aire: Son, con la carta del vuelo; Aki y Saku, con sus poderes, se suspendían en el aire; y Tsu iba montado en Lirios. Saku, en un descuido, miró a Aki, que en un principio tendría que estar a su lado, pero ésta había desaparecido.

- ¿Aki?- la chica se giró- ¿Son?

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tsu.

- ¿Dónde están Son y Aki?

- Pero si están…- Lirios se giró- O_o ¡Han desaparecido!

- ¬¬ Eso mismo he dicho.

- ¡Bah!- Lirios volvió a mirar al grupo de Sakura- seguro que se han ido a algún lugar para estar solos. ¬¬

- Qué raro…- dijo la muchacha en tono flojo.

Eriol, junto a Spinel y Rubi, observaban al grupo de Sakura, cuando de pronto fueron descubiertos.

- Hola Eriol- dijo Aki.

- ¿Eh?- Eriol y los guardianes se giraron- O_O ¡Aki! ¡Son!

- ¿Quieres que los hagamos fuera, Eriol?- dijo Spinel mostrando sus dientes.

- No, da igual, ya lo saben todo.

- ¡¿Pero cómo es que se lo has dicho a ellos?!- dijo Rubi.

- Eriol no nos dijo nada- dijo Son.

- Ya lo sabíamos de hace mucho tiempo- dijo Aki.

- ¿Y cómo es eso?- dijo Rubi- ¿Quién os lo dijo? ¿Acaso fue la Srta. Mitzuki? 

- ^^UUUUU No, ella no nos lo dijo- dijo Son, recordando cuando les descubrió Kaho en el primer día de clase.

- ¿Entonces?

- Digamos…- dijo Aki- que es algo que sabemos de toda la vida. ^^

- ¿_?- se quedaron los tres.

- Bueno, ¿te importa que hagamos un hechizo cómo el tuyo?- dijo Son.

- ¿Un hechizo cómo el mío?- dijo Eriol.

- Pero debemos tener cuidado- dijo Aki, mirando a Son- si algo saliera mal, Tsu no podría defenderse.

- ¡Oye! Que para eso puedo anular los poderes de "nieve", ¿no?

- ^^ Vale, vale, no he dicho nada. Qué susceptible. ^^U

- ¬¬ No es verdad… bueno, a lo que iba- sacó su carta del bolsillo- ¡Nieve, crea unos muñecos de nieve!

Nieve hizo su trabajo. En pocos segundos, tenían debajo suyo a 5 muñecos de nieve parecidos a los que estaban atacando a Sakura, pero uno de esos hacía 4 de los otros.

- Tu turno, Aki- dijo guardando la carta.

- De acuerdo- sacó la misma llave de Eriol- Llave que ocultas los poderes de la oscuridad, revélate en tu forma auténtica, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado, ¡libéralo ahora!

La llave pasó a ser el mismo báculo que tenía Eriol en las manos, con la única diferencia de que aquel era de color naranja brillante y tenía una parte, en el centro, algo más delgada, para coger el báculo, con el sol grabado encima y la luna quedaba debajo de la mano. Aki señaló a los muñecos y el báculo sacó una luz naranja amarilleada, y rodeó a los muñecos. Cuando la luz desapareció, los muñecos empezaron a moverse. Aki señaló con el báculo hacía donde se encontraban Saku, Tsu y Lirios, y los muñecos se elevaron y se dirigieron hacía allá. 

Por otra parte, Eriol y sus guardianes se habían quedado estáticos.

- ¿Pe… pero cómo…? ¡Si tiene el mismo báculo que yo! O_O- dijo un Eriol aturdido.

- ^^U No es el mismo- dijo Aki- el mío tiene el sol y la luna grabados aquí- dijo señalándolos.

- No puede ser…- dijo Rubi.

- ¿Co… cómo es posible?- dijo Spinel.

- O… oye Aki- dijo Son- ¿Y si vamos a ver de cerca que no les ocurra nada malo? ^^U

- S… sí, tienes razón. ^^UUU ¡Adiós!

Se fueron tan deprisa que Eriol y los guardianes no supieron reaccionar.

Mientras, Saku, Tsu y Lirios miraban como Sakura utilizaba la carta de la nieve para neutralizar a los muñecos que la atacan, cuando de pronto, Saku notó una energía cerca. Se giró a tiempo de ver como unos enormes muñecos de nieve se disponían a atacar. Rápidamente esquivó las bolas de nieve que le lanzaban y avisó a los otros.

- ¡Cuidado!

- ¿Qué pasa?- Lirios, al girarse, vio que estaban a punto de atacarles- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

- ¡Rápido Kero!- Tsu tiró de él- ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Se elevaron hacia arriba tan deprisa como pudieron, junto con Saku, esquivando la primera "saga" de bolas de nieve. Tuvieron que separarse ya que los muñecos les obligaban a estar alejados. En ese momento llegaron Sakura y los demás, que habían notado la magia de esos seres.

- ¿Pero qué es eso?- dijo Keroberos- ¡Son enormes!

- ¡Tenemos que ayudarles!- dijo Sakura.

- ¡Alto, no os mováis de aquí!- dijo Son a sus espaldas.

- ¡Son, Aki!- dijo Shaoran- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- ¡Son!- dijo Sakura- ¿Ya te encuentras bien?

- Sí, muy bien, después de 2 días en la cama estoy renovado.

- ¿Y qué hacéis aquí?- dijo Keroberos.

- Eso mismo ha dicho Shaoran. Verás Kero, nosotros hemos planeado todo esto.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!- exclamó Sakura- ¡¡¿Todo?!!

- ^^U Sólo estos muñecos de nieve- dijo Aki- "Ahora nos echarán la culpa de lo que ha hecho mi padre".

- ¿Y por qué lo habéis hecho?- dijo Sakura.

- No te preocupes, Sakura- dijo Son- Ya lo verás, cuando se termine todo.

- Eso si sale bien- dijo Aki.

- ¡¡Cómo no salga bien les obligo a que se lo digan!! \_/

- ^^U Oye Son, realmente hoy estás muuuuuy susceptible. 

- ¡¡No lo estoy!! \_/*

- ^^UUUU Va… vale, lo que tú digas.

- Oye Aki, ¿qué llevas en la mano?- dijo Tomoyo, señalando el báculo.

- ^^ Es mi báculo para hacer magia.

- ¿Tu báculo?- dijo Keroberos- No sé porqué, pero se me hace familiar.

- El de Clow era casi idéntico a ese- dijo Yue.

- ^^UUUUUUUUUUU Vaya…- dijo Aki- "Ya empezamos… -__-"

Son y Aki miraron hacía arriba, y los demás les imitaron. Vieron que Saku sacaba una bola roja oscuro y que ésta pasaba a ser una espada; sacó una carta rojiza, con el símbolo de Ying Yang en la parte trasera, y la puso delante de la espada.

- ¡Dios del fuego, ven!

Una gran llamarada salió de la carta y derritió al enorme muñeco.

- ¡Dios del trueno, ven!

Un trueno cayó encima del segundo muñeco, derritiéndolo.

- ¿Pero cómo?- exclamó Shaoran- ¡Está usando unas cartas casi iguales que las mías! ¡¡Y con la misma espada que la mía!!

- ^^UUUUUU Ay…- dijo Son- Je, je, je… Qué casualidad… je, je, je, je… ¿Pero Shaoran seguro que es la misma espada? Yo no veo que sea igual- sacó una carta de su bolsillo- ¡Nieve!

La carta nieve creó 2 muñecos más, y Aki repitió el mismo proceso que antes. Los muñecos, en lugar de atacar a Saku, se dirigieron a Tsu y a Lirios, que casi no podían hacer nada contra los otros 2 muñecos. Lirios lanzaba rayos azulados por la boca (como Spinel) pero no conseguía derretir casi nada a los muñecos, y se rehacían enseguida. Uno de los muñecos nuevos lanzó una gran bola de nieve a Tsu, que cayó de encima de Lirios.

- ¡¡Dios del viento, ven!!- una ráfaga de viento detuvo al chico de la caída- ¿Estás bien?- Saku se acercó a él.

- Sí, estoy bien. Gracias. **^^**

- De… de nada… **^^** ¿Dónde está Kero?

Pero por más que miraban, no le encontraban. Los muñecos volvieron a atacarles y Saku sacó otra carta.

- ¡Dios del aire, elévanos!

Se elevaron como si no hubiera gravedad, esquivando los ataques. El grupo, al que ahora estaba también Lirios, les observaban escondidos.

- ¿Dios del aire?- dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Lo ves?- dijo Son- ella no tiene las mismas cartas que tú.

- Parece que tiene más que tú, mocoso- dijo Keroberos, sonriendo.

- ¬¬ ¿Qué me has dicho?

- ¡Kero, basta!- dijo Sakura.

- ¬¬ De acuerdo.

- Veamos que tal termina la cosa- dijo Aki.

- ^^UUUUUUUU Pe… pero Aki…- dijo Son.

- ¡Eso mismo digo yo!- dijo Tomoyo.

- ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Tomoyo… ¿tú también?

- ^^UUUUUUUU Vaya par…- dijo Sakura.

- ¡¡No podemos perdernos esta oportunidad de grabar en vídeo!!- dijeron a la vez madre e hija.

- ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- todos.

Miraron otra vez a Saku y a Tsu. Ahora, la chica había dejado al muchacho encima de un árbol e iba quemando las bolas de nieve como podía, pero estaba cansada y casi no podía hacer nada. los muñecos atacaron con más furia y una bola bastante grande le dio a Saku en el estómago, haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

- ¡¡¡Saku!!!- Tsu saltó del árbol y corrió hacia su amiga- ¿Estás bien?

- Tsu… vete…¡te atacarán!- dijo con una mueca de dolor.

- ¡No pienso dejarte sola! ¡Aunque no tenga magia te protegeré cómo sea!

- Tsu…- la chica se ruborizó.

- Saku…- el chico se puso rojo- tú eres lo más importante para mí, me gustas y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como te lastiman.

- Tsu…- abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó- ¡Dios de la nieve, ven!

Una tormenta de nieve apareció y los muñecos de nieve empezaron a desaparecer.

- ¡Dios del fuego, ven!

Los muñecos fueron derretidos por el fuego que salió de la carta, ahora con más intensidad que antes, provocado por la furia de la chica. Son y Aki, al ver eso, guardaron sus báculos, pero no se movieron de sitio, siguieron esperando y observando. Cuando desapareció toda la nieve, Saku cayó, agotada, pero Tsu la sostuvo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

- Sí… estoy bien. Oye… ¿Es verdad lo que has dicho antes?

- S… sí… ****.****

- Tsu…- ella le abrazó.

- ¿Eh?

- Tu también me gustas- le dijo sonriendo.

Se volvieron a abrazar y ahora sí, Son y Aki corrieron hacia donde estaban, seguidos por los demás.

- ¡Saku! ¡Tsu!- gritó Son acercándose- ¿Estáis bien?

- ¡¡Hermano!! ¡¡Aki!!- gritó con alegría- ¡Ke… Lirios!- dijo al ver que venían los demás- ^^U ¡Estáis todos!

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Son.

- Nos atacaron unos muñecos de nieve- dijo Tsu, a lo que Saku miró a su hermano como diciendo "te cacé, sé que fuiste tú".

- ^^UUUU- se quedó el chico- "Creo que me pilló".


	11. El juicio final

Cap. 11: El juicio final 

- ¡Buenos días!- dijeron los hermanos al entrar.

- ¡Hola chicos!- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Saku?- dijo Shaoran.

- Si te refieres al ataque de los muñecos, estoy perfectamente, pero…

- ¿Pero qué?- dijo Sakura.

- Tsu ha vuelto a casa… T_T ha sido la única vez que no me he alegrado de ver a mi tío.

- ^^U- todos.

- Bueno- dijo Tomoyo- tranquila, Saku, seguro que dentro de poco vuelve.

- Creo que me iré yo antes de que vuelva él.

- -__- Por cierto Sakura…- dijo Son- ayer luchaste muy bien, y Saku también. 

- Esto… je, je, je… *^^*- Sakura se puso algo nerviosa.

- ¬¬*************- Shaoran.

- ^^U "O no se acuerda de que tengo novia, o los celos son incontrolables"- pensó el chico, que al girarse hacia Aki la vio hablando con Eriol- ¬¬************- puso la misma cara que Shaoran- "¿Pero qué hago? ¿Estoy teniendo celos? ¡Pero si Eriol es el padre de Aki! -__- Pues sí, los celos son incontrolables."

- Chicos- dijo Sakura- quiero hablaros de algo en la hora del recreo.

- De acuerdo- dijo Son, y echó una mirada a Eriol, con misterio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Con la carta del regreso?

- Sí. Shaoran, he pensado que si viajo al pasado, quizás Clow me cuente qué es lo que está pasando.

- La carta del regreso consume gran parte de la energía. ¿Y si te pasara algo?

- Kero dice que no pasará nada si cojo la fuerza del árbol sagrado del templo de Tsukimine.

- Tiene razón- dijo Son. 

- Sí, pero sigue siendo peligroso- Shaoran calló y bajó la vista.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Son, Aki, Tomoyo Saku se alejaron de ellos, riendo ante la escena que acababan de presenciar.

- Oye Tomoyo- dijo Son- ¿verdad que a Sakura ya le gusta?

- Ji, ji, ji, eso parece. ^^

- Creo que a…- empezó a decir Saku, pero se calló.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tomoyo al ver que los tres miraban al mismo sitio.

- Que nos están oyendo- dijo Aki- vámonos.

- Así que…- dijo Eriol desde su escondite al verlos marchar- Tomoyo sabe algo sobre esos chicos, ¿eh?- entonces se ruborizó- ¡Ay! ¿Pero por qué no me la saco de la cabeza? Tomoyo… 

- Eriol…- Aki le sorprendió.

- ¡¡AAAHHH!!- por un momento creyó que era Tomoyo- ¡Aki!

- ¿Te he asustado?- dijo sonriendo- ¿Acaso pensabas que era otra persona? ^_- 

- ¿Eh?- Eriol se puso algo rojo.

- ¿Creíste que era Tomoyo, verdad?

- ¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!- dijo rojo como una manzana madura.

- ¿Y eso? Te has puesto colorado. ^^ 

- No es cierto- dijo girando la mirada.

- Te gusta Tomoyo. ^^- dijo con un poco de tono de burla.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR ESO?!!

- Pues … se te nota muchísimo en como la miras… como la tratas… y en la forma en que acabas de reaccionar ahora mismo, es imposible que me equivoque. ^^

- Bueno… es… es… cierto… me gusta…

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?- dijo sonriendo.

- No quiero que me rechace, yo no le gusto.

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

- Tú misma has dicho que se me nota muchísimo, seguro que ya se dio cuenta.

- No creas que es tan fácil darse cuenta cuando te está pasando. Yo no me di cuenta de lo que Son sentía por mí y me atormentaba como ahora haces tú. Eriol, debes decírselo.

- Pero… -__-

- De pero nada, si no se lo dices no lo sabrás nunca.

- Tienes razón.

- Algún día se lo dirás, no tengas miedo a ser rechazado porque nunca sabes qué es lo que siente la otra persona- dijo mientras se alejaba.

- Aki…

- Dime. 

- Gracias por el consejo. ^^

- De nada hombre- mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas y se fue- "Lo que pasa es que yo quiero nacer, ¿sabes?" ¡Ah, Eriol! No seas muy exigente en el juicio final.

- ¿Có… cómo sabe que hoy…? O.o

Aki se reunió con Tomoyo y los hermanos, pero se llevó a Tomoyo para hablar.

- Tomoyo… quiero hablar contigo- dijo con tranquilidad.

- Pues dime. ^^

- He notado que últimamente hay alguien en quién piensas mucho, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? pues… esto… yo…- dijo sonrojándose.

- Has notado en seguida que Shaoran está enamorado pero no has notado que tú también lo estás. ^^

- ******^^****** Veo que eres muy observadora.

- Al igual que tú. ^^ Dime, ¿es Eriol, verdad?

- Sí- dijo muy roja.

- Lo sabía… ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

- Pues no sé… supongo que por miedo a que me rechace.

- ^^ je, je, je, tanto insistes con Shaoran y tú te quedas como él, sin atreverte a decirlo.

- Je, je, je- rió nerviosa.

- Debes decírselo. Tú no sabes como puede reaccionar una persona. Shaoran y Sakura son un buen ejemplo, ella termina descubriendo lo que siente por él. Así que… se valiente, ¿de acuerdo? Hasta luego- se fue a clase casi corriendo.

Esa misma tarde, Sakura viajó al pasado con la carta del regreso mientras que Son, Aki y Saku echaban varias miradas hacía donde tenía que aparecer Eriol, mientras que Keris, junto con Kero, miraban el árbol sagrado del templo. Tanto Shaoran como Tomoyo estaban delante del templo, y los demás estaban algo más alejados. Son llevaba un traje muy parecido al de Shaoran, pero era de color azul brillante y blanco, no tenía los cascabeles y en lugar del Ying Yang llevaba la estrella con el corazón. Aki llevaba uno casi igual que Son, de color naranja y amarillo, con el sol y la luna dibujados (los dos trajes por cortesía de su madre) y Saku llevaba el conjunto rojo que le habían regalado sus padres.

- Aki, Son, lleváis unos conjuntos muy bonitos- dijo Saku.

- Gracias- respondieron a la vez.

- Cortesía de mi madre ^^- dijo Aki.

- ^^U Je, ¡cómo no! Oye Son… cuéntame tu juicio.

- ¿Yo?

- ¿No tuviste uno?

- Sí.

- ¡Cuéntamelo…!- suplicó.

- Ocurrió poco antes de que viniéramos aquí- dijo Aki.

- Sí, por aquel entonces yo no tenía ni idea de la relación que tenía el padre de Aki con las cartas, y me sorprendió mucho, al igual que le pasó a mamá, de notar la magia de Clow.

- O sea, muy parecido a lo que le está pasando a mamá. ^^

- Por no decir idéntico. ^^- dijo Aki.

- ¿Y tú le ayudabas, Aki?

- Muy poco- dijo la chica sonriendo y con una gotita.

- Y entonces un día, cuando transformé la carta del sueño en éste mismo lugar, apareció Aki, con Spinel y Rubi, e hizo que la mitad de la ciudad cayera dormida y la otra mitad quedara cegada por una luz blanca muy potente, así que tenía que transformar las cartas de la luz y la oscuridad, y utilizarlas a la vez.

- ¿Tú le hiciste el juicio final? O_o- Saku miraba a Aki.

- ^^UUUUUU Sí, yo misma.

- Sigue- dijo mirando a Son de forma amenazante.

- ^^UUUU Va… vale… pero poco hay que decir… conseguí transformarlas con un poquito de ayuda de mamá y todo volvió a la normalidad.

- Casi no tuvo problemas para transformarlas- dijo Aki.

- Como ya me entrenaron con hechizos y tengo una magia muy alta… ^^UUU

- Claro, papá y mamá también me entrenaron igual que a ti y he creado cartas nuevas. 

- Y todo porque somos hijos de hechiceros… ^^U- dijeron a la vez.

- En cambio yo, solo mi padre es hechicero. U_U

- Pero tú tienes muchísima magia teniendo en cuenta eso- dijo Son.

- **^^**

- n_n A ver si vuelve pronto Sakura, quiero ver el juicio.

- Creo que no falta mucho- dijo Saku.

Se acercaron hacia donde estaban Shaoran y Tomoyo. En ese momento apareció Sakura y dijo que no había conseguido nada, a lo que Kero se enfadó y "el trío" se giró hacia donde tenía que aparecer Eriol. Sakura preguntó por qué Kero y Yue estaban en la casa de Eriol con Clow, y se dieron cuenta de que se le había borrado ese recuerdo, cuando apareció Eriol y se descubrió junto a sus guardianes, cubriendo la ciudad de oscuridad. Al ver que Son, Saku y Aki también estaban despiertos, se sorprendió.

- ¿Vosotros también estáis despiertos?

- ¿Creías que nos dormiríamos?- dijo Aki- Nos conoces muy poco.

- ¿Cómo es que siempre estáis metidos en todo lo que hacemos?- dijo Rubi- ¬_¬

- ^^UU– los tres.

- Oye, ellos no hacen nada, sois vosotros- dijo Keris.

- O_O Creo que veo doble- dijo Spinel mirando a Kero y a Keris.

- Eriol- dijo Son- te presento a Lirios, mi guardián- dijo mientras Keris se transformaba.

- O_O ¿Tú también tienes un guardián?

- Eriol…- dijo Aki- el tiempo pasa, debes explicarle a Sakura lo que debe hacer.

- ¿Eh? Sí, es verdad- miró a Sakura- Sakura, he sumido a toda la ciudad en la más absoluta oscuridad…

El resto del juicio final pasó tal y como lo conocemos, ni Son, ni Aki, ni Saku intervinieron para nada, aunque tuvieron que sujetar a Lirios que quería "comerse" a Eriol (no olvidaba lo mal que lo pasó Sakura por su culpa -_-U).

Una vez terminado todo, Eriol se posó en el suelo.

- Ahora ya se ha acabado todo. ^^

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo una confundida Sakura.

- Quiero decir que todas las cartas Clow han sido transformadas en tus propias cartas. Contestadme una cosa…- miró al "trío"- ¿Cómo sabíais que haría hoy el juicio final?

- ^^UUU Secreto profesional- dijo Son.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo sabíais?- Sakura les miró.

- Y no solo eso- dijo Rubi- también sabían quién era Eriol desde buen principio.

- ^^UUUU Eso ya lo dijimos- dijo Aki.

- La presencia de Clow es inconfundible- dijo Saku- ¿Te acuerdas, Eriol?

- Además ahora eso no importa- dijo Son- ahora Sakura ya tiene todas las cartas transformadas.

Las cartas Sakura salieron del bolsillo de la chica y empezaron a rodearla. Todos miraban la bonita escena cuando Keroberos se giró hacía Eriol.

- Bueno, Clow, creo que nos deben una explicación, al igual que vosotros tres… ¿QUÉ? ¡Han desaparecido! O_o

Keroberos, Yue y Sakura corrieron a buscarles, cuando Shaoran llamó a Sakura y se le declaró (*__*). Pero lo que no vieron es que estaban siendo "gravados" por la cámara de Aki, que escondida cerca de ellos y ocultando su presencia pudo gravarlo todo.

- ¡Qué bien! Ahora mamá estará contenta, he podido gravar toda la escena… *____* ¡Qué lindos!

 ****


	12. La revelación y la despedida

Cap. 12: la revelación y la despedida 

- Buenos días Sakura- Tomoyo la observó, parecía estar en la luna, así que pasó su mano por delante de ella hasta que reaccionó.

- ¡Ah! Buenos días, Tomoyo- y miró por la ventana.

- Buenos días- entró Shaoran, rojo como un tomate.

- Buenos días, Li.

- Bu… buenos días- le dijo a Sakura.

- Buenos días- dijo completamente roja.

- ¡Buenos días!- dijeron a coro Son y Aki- ^^

- Hola, buenos días- dijo Tomoyo.

- Hola… U_U

- ¿Qué te pasa, Saku?- dijo Shaoran.

- T_T… Ayer recibí una llamada de mis padres… dentro de poco tendré que volver a Oklahoma… ;_;

- ¿Qué te irás?- Sakura reaccionó.

- Sí…

- ¿Cuándo?

- No lo sé, sólo sé que será entre mañana y pasado… T_T- el profesor entró en la clase y se tuvieron que sentar.

- Chicos, tengo que daros unas noticias muy tristes. Sakura Li se vuelve a Oklahoma entre mañana y pasado, y Eriol Hiragizawa se vuelve a Inglaterra dentro de 2 días- se oyeron murmullos de tristeza.

- Sakura…- Tomoyo miró a su amiga, que asintió.

- ¿Piensas ir?- dijo Shaoran- Yo también vengo.

- De acuerdo- dijo volteándose completamente roja.

- Nosotros también queremos ir- dijo Son.

- Vale- dijo Tomoyo

Por la tarde, los 6 entraron en casa de Eriol.

- Qué tétrico- dijo Saku detrás de su hermano.

- No me digas que te da miedo la oscuridad.

- No… no soporto a los fantasmas- dijo con un escalofrío.

- Pu… pues ya somos dos- dijo Sakura.

Se pusieron una al lado de la otra, casi temblando (parecía que Sakura tenía a su lado un espejo que imitaba sus movimientos) mientras que todos quedaban con una gota en nuca. Siguieron andando hasta llegar al comedor, donde, cuando Sakura abrió la puerta y Nakuru y Spini celebraron su llegada, tanto Sakura como Saku gritaron con todas sus fuerzas.

Eriol les explicó el por qué de todo lo que les hizo, mientras que Kero sacaba humo por las orejas y Keris se aguantaba como podía de gritarle también, pero la tentación de los dulces era demasiado grande para él y se lanzó en picado a por todo lo que había en la mesa (^^UU). Cuando Eriol lo explicó todo, hizo entrar a Kaho Mitsuki, que se alegró mucho de verles y sonrió al ver a Son y a Aki.

- Hola chicos, veo que aún seguís aquí.

- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, Kaho- dijo Son.

- ¿Eh?- parpadeó- me parece que veo doble.

- ^^U Te presento a mi hermana, Sakura, o Saku como le llamamos todos.

- Vaya, no sabía que tenías una hermana. ^^ Mucho gusto.

- Igualmente- dijo la chica.

- Sí, nos llevamos 12 segundos de diferencia. ^_-

- ^-^ Entiendo.

Cuando Eriol hubo terminado de contar la relación que tenía Kaho Mitsuki con él y hubo vuelto de hablar con Yue, miró al trío pidiendo explicaciones por parte de ellos. Pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, una carta azulada salió del bolsillo de Saku y se puso a brillar encima de la mesa.

- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Sakura.

- La carta del regreso de Son- dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Saku- No quiero, todavía no quiero volver…- bajó la cabeza, triste.

- ¿_?- se quedaron todos menos Son y Aki.

- Debo irme ya- dijo tristemente mientras se levantaba y daba un abrazo a Tomoyo, que estaba a su lado- Gracias por todo Tomoyo. Sakura, ha sido un auténtico placer poder conocerte- la abrazó- Shaoran… tú has sido el que más me ha sorprendido conocer… ^_-¿verdad Son?- le abrazó a él también.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el pobre Shaoran una vez lo soltó.

- ¡Oh! Nada… algún día lo sabrás. ^^

- ¿_? 

- Y tú Eriol, te encanta hacerte el misterioso, pero esta vez te han superado- le abrazó.

- ¿Esta vez? O.o

- ^^ ¿Y qué puedo decir de ti, Nakuru? Si eres genial.

- ^^ Gracias- dijo mientras se abrazaban.

- Adiós Kaho- también la abrazó.

- Adiós Saku.

- Spini, ten cuidado con Kero y los dulces- le acarició detrás de las orejas- y tú, Kero, no seas tan malo con él- le dio una palmadita en la cabeza- Lirios, mi adorable amigo… ya nos veremos- dijo abrazándolo- Aki…^^ siempre vas a ser la misma, ¿eh?- se abrazaron.

- Claro, ni creas que voy a cambiar. n_n

- Son, hermano- se abrazaron- hasta pronto.

- Adiós, hermanita.

- Siento que pase esto… no sabía que me iría hoy, si no me hubiera ido para que no lo vieran.

- No te preocupes por eso, hasta pronto.

Saku cogió la carta y sacó su espada.

- Estoy lista… ¡Regreso, devuélveme a mi época!- una luz blanca empezó a rodearla- Adiós, me alegra ver que no cambiaréis nunca n_n- al decir esto desapareció.

- ¿Ha… ha invocado a regreso para "volver" a su época?- dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Qué quiere decir esto?- dijo Eriol.

- ^^UUUUUUUUU Aki di algo…- dijo flojito.

- ^^UUUUUUUUU Piensa tú también…- miraron a Kaho en tono de súplica.

- Explicaos- dijo Shaoran amenazante.

- Esto… ^^UUU Je, je, je…- Son no sabía qué decir.

En ese momento, una gran luz blanca inundó el salón y cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraron con una hermosa mujer de pelo largo y ojos verdes que llevaba un báculo igual que el de Sakura, pero éste era blanco, más largo y con las alitas algo más grandes y alargadas. Todos se la quedaron mirando a la mujer que tenían delante con la boca abierta.

- Pe… pero qué…- dijo Son. 

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Keris al ver que todos miraban hacia su espalda- ¿Qué miran…? O_O- se quedó de piedra al ver a quién tenía delante y no pudo resistir el lanzarse a sus brazos- ¡¡SAKURA!!

- ¡¡Kero!!- le abrazó con ternura y le miró- O_O ¿Pero Son, qué le has hecho?- levantó su báculo y dio una vuelta alrededor de Keris, haciendo que el hechizo de "ilusión" se desvaneciera y vieran a Keris bajo su auténtica forma.

- ¡¡Hay 2 Keros!!- gritó Sakura.

- ¿Pero qué has hecho?- dijo Keris.

- ¡¡¿Pero mamá estás loca?!!- dijo Son.

- ¿Mamá?- dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo.

- No te pongas así, lo que pasa es que no hace falta que os ocultéis más.

- Un momento…- dijo Sakura- ¿esconderse de qué? ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué hay 2 Keros?

- ¡¡¿Quién es usted?!!- Eriol, que estaba totalmente descolocado porque una mujer aparezca así en el salón de su casa (notando sus grandes poderes) se levantó y se puso en guardia, exigiéndole saber quién era- ¡¡¿Cómo es que tiene tanto poder mágico?!! ¡¡Exijo una explicación!!

- Paciencia Eriol, paciencia- dijo en tono misterioso.

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo- Shaoran se puso igual que Eriol- ¡¡¿Cómo ha podido aparecer así como así?!! ¬¬

- ^^UU Shaoran no seas tan desconfiado.

- ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?- frunció el entrecejo.

- No sólo sé quien eres tú, también conozco a Eriol, a Tomoyo, a Sakura y... ¡ah! ¡Hola Kaho!! ¿Cómo se ha portado mi hijo contigo?

- ^^ ¡Oh! Perfectamente, tienes un hijo muy amable y agradable- dijo con toda tranquilidad, lo que descolocó aún más a los demás e hizo que Son se pusiera muy colorado.

- ¿Acaso la conoce, Srta. Mitsuki?- dijo Sakura.

- Sí, la conozco muy bien, y todos vosotros la conocéis tan bien como yo. ^^

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!- dijeron todos- O_O!!!

- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!!- ambas mujeres se echaron a reír junto a Aki y Tomoyo.

- "Tierra, trágame"- suplicaba Son en silencio.

- ¿_?- los demás no entendían nada de nada.

- ¡¡Vaya Sakura estás guapísima!!- dijo Tomoyo para sorpresa de todos- ^^ ¿Sabes que tus hijos son un encanto?

- ***^^*** Los tuyos también, Tomoyo- a lo que Aki se puso algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué hijos?- dijo Eriol.

- ¿Los míos?- a la chica le apareció un enorme interrogante.

- ^^U Aki, ¿no se lo has dicho?- a lo que la muchacha sólo negó con la cabeza, roja de vergüenza. 

- Gracias, tía, Tomoyo lo sabía TODO menos que yo soy su hija. ¬¬

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! O_O- dijeron todos.

- O_O!!!- Tomoyo se cayó de la silla y miró a Eriol con cara de asustada. 

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Eriol- ¿De qué hablan? ^^U ¿Por qué me miras así?- el pobre estaba bien perdido.

- … O_O- se había quedado sin palabras, sólo miraba a "su" hija y a Eriol.

- ¡Eh, un momento!- dijo Kero- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanta tontería? ¡¡Tomoyo es una niña, cómo quieres que tenga hijos!!

- No va a ser una niña toda la vida…

- ¿_? ¿Cómo?

- ¿Oye seguro que eres Sakura?- dijo Keris mirándola- ¿Por qué te comportas así?

- ^^ Tranquilo, Keris, lo tengo todo planeado.

- ¡¡No empieces tú a llamarme Keris!! \_/

- ¿Cómo quieres que te diferencie, sino?

- ¡Basta!- dijo Eriol, harto de que le tomaran el pelo- ¿Se puede saber quién es usted?

- ¡¡Explíquese!!- gritó Shaoran, con la misma cara que Eriol.

- ¡¡Oye tú mocoso deja de chillar!!- le dijo Keris, a lo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su ama- ¡Aaaayyyyy! ¿Y ahora por qué me pegas? ;_;

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no le llames mocoso? ¬¬

- ¡¿Tampoco puedo llamarle así a ese?!- dijo señalando a Shaoran.

- No. ¬_¬

- T_T Qué rabia…

- O… oiga…- Sakura se puso delante de la mujer, ciertamente estaba muy perdida y no comprendía nada- no comprendo nada de lo que está pasando… ¿Puede decirme quién es usted?- pidió educadamente- ¿Es cierto que es la madre de Son?- a lo que la mujer le puso una mano en la mejilla, mirándola con mucha ternura (a partir de ahora, la madre de Son la llamaré Sakura y a la niña, Sakurita, como Kero). 

- n_n Sí, yo soy la madre de Son. ¿Realmente quieres que te explique quién soy?

- Sí, por favor.

- ¿Estás segura? Esto puede ser muy fuerte para todos.

- ¡¡Mamá!!- gritó Son- ¿No vas a ser tan loca cómo para decirlo, verdad?

- ¡No te preocupes, Son! No va a pasar nada de malo- miró a Sakura y le puso la mano encima del hombro- A ver… déjame pensar como puedo decírtelo… puede que sea muy fuerte para todos esto que voy a decir…

- ¡¡¡PERO MAMÁ!!! ¡¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDES DECÍRSELO!!!

- ¡¡Son!!- una voz a las espaldas del chico le hizo estremecerse y los demás abrieron mucho los ojos- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a tu madre? ¡¡Pídele disculpas ahora mismo!!- a lo que el chico se giró.

- ¡¡PAPÁ!! O_O

- ¡¡MOCOSO!! O_O- dijo Keris.

- ¬¬ Oye, no empieces… que se arma…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- dijo Sakura al verle.

- Pues verás…- miró a sus brazos, donde llevaba un bebé- Cuando te has ido, la niña ha empezado a protestar por ti, así que la he traído para que se estuviera contenta.

- ¡¡¿Es Saku?!! *_*- dijeron Son y Aki, emocionados, a la vez que se abalanzaban a por ella.

- ¡¡¿Saku?!!- dijeron los demás- O_O??? ¿Cómo?

- Sí, pero cuidado no la vayáis a despertar, se acaba de dormir. 

- Es que le van los viajes temporales. ^^- dijo el chico mirando a su hermanita.

- Sí, ya lo veo. Y tú, Son- le lanzó una mirada que congeló al chico de miedo y empezó a regañarle seriamente- ¿cómo puedes hablarle así a tu madre? Eso no es digno de un hombre, te has vuelto un mal educado…

- Pero… T_T

- ¡De pero nada! Yo no te he enseñado a hablarle así a una mujer, y menos a tu madre- muy seriamente, miraba a su hijo, que casi estaba a punto de llorar, mientras que a todos los demás les surgía una gotita.

- ¡¡¡Buuuuaaaaaaaaaa!!!- la niña se había despertado y exigía que le hicieran caso de una vez.

- Vamos, no llores- a Shaoran (el niño será Shao_chan) le surgió una gota y empezó a acunarla sin éxito- Creo que quiere a su madre.

- Dámela- Sakura la cogió en brazos y con mucha dulzura empezó a acunarla mientras le hablaba tiernamente- Mi niña, no llores, no pasa nada… Y tú- miró a Shaoran- deja de regañar al pobre chico, que no es para tanto. Luego te coge miedo y se escapa de ti durante una semana.

- ¿_?- los pobres chicos estaban muuuuy pero que muuuuy descolocados.

- Está bien… pero pídele perdón a tu madre- le miró seriamente.

- Lo siento mamá, no volveré a hablarte así.

- ^^ No pasa nada. ^_-

- ^-^ 

- Bueno- dijo Eriol con paciencia- ahora que Son se ha disculpado… ¡¡¡Podrían explicarnos que es lo que está pasando!!!- la paciencia se esfumó por completo ^^U.

- Pero…- Shaoran miró a Sakura- ¿No les has contado nada?

- Estaba a punto, pero que muy a punto, de hacerlo, cuando has llegado.

- ^^U Vaya…- miró a Eriol- Cálmate Eriol… enseguida os lo explicamos todo… pero antes cálmate un poco.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¡Aquí todo el mundo me conoce y yo sin saberlo! \_/

- Tranquilo, viejo amigo… todo tiene explicación… ^^U

- O.O???

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Viejo amigo? ^^- dijo Kaho.

- ¡Ah, hola Kaho! Disculpa por no haberte saludado.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

- Oye- Shaoran se acercó a Sakura, mirando a Tomoyo- ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho a la pobre Tomoyo? Está muy pálida- la chica estaba con una cara de susto que parecía un muerto.

- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! O.o

- ¡Noo! ¬¬- dijo Aki- ¡sólo le ha dicho que soy su hija y la pobre no lo sabía!

- ¡Ja, ja! Digno de tu tía… ^^U

- ^^UUU ¿Yo?

- Pe… pero Aki- Sakurita no comprendía nada- ¿cómo va a ser… tu madre… si tenéis la misma edad?

- Esto… verás Sakura…- Aki se rascaba la cabeza- es muy difícil de explicar…

- Sakura- Shaoran se acercó a ella- os lo explicaremos todo, pero sentaos, y tened un poco de paciencia…- miró a su hijo, que estaba mimando a Saku en los brazos de su madre- -_-U qué despreocupado…

Todos se sentaron, Sakura dio la niña a Shaoran para sentarse y luego la volvió a coger. Por su parte, Son seguía de pie en medio de la pareja "jugando" con su hermanita.

- Son, hijo- Sakura le miró- ¿acaso te has olvidado del problema que tenemos ahora? ^^U

- ¡Oye! Sois vosotros los que nos habéis metido en este lío a Aki y a mí.

- ¡¡Son!!- su padre volvió a desafiarle- ¡¡No le hables así a tu madre!!

- ^^U- todos.

- U_U Lo siento…- dijo el muchacho.

- ^^U Vaya…- dijo Sakurita- Shao tiene un carácter muy parecido a Shaoran…

- ¿Shao?- dijo Sakura- ¿A quién le llamas así? ¿_?

- Pues a mí- dijo su marido.

- ¿Y se puede saber desde cuando te llamas así? ^^UUUU

- ¿Acaso querías que me descubrieran?  

- O.O?- todos.

- O… oye…- Sakura les miró a todos a la cara- Creo que deberíamos decírselo algún día… aunque les impactará muchísimo…

- Sí, tienes razón.

Silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada mientras que la pareja se miraba pidiendo al otro que hablara y Keris les iba mirando con una gota. Finalmente, Shaoran miró a su hijo.

- Son, explícalo tú.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¿Pero por qué yo?! T_T

- Porque ha sido culpa tuya.

- ¡No es verdad, vosotros me dejasteis venir! Si mamá no hubiera aparecido de esta manera, no estaríamos así.

- Mentira, aprovechaste que estábamos dormidos. Además nosotros sólo te dimos permiso para quedarte.

- ¡Pero no es mi culpa! ;_; Ellos no sabían nada hasta ahora.

- Kaho- Sakura la miró ya que estaba a su lado- ¿Puedes aguantarme la niña un segundo?- ella accedió- Chi… chicos… ^^U- Sakura se interpuso- basta… no seas tan duro con el chico, no tiene la culpa…

- Le mimas demasiado. U_U

- Y tú eres demasiado duro con él…- rascó la cabeza de su hijo, abrazándolo- n_n ¡Oye cómo has crecido!

- **^^** je, je, je…

- ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!- Kero lanzó un enorme grito y miró a Sakura.

- O.O? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sakura, al ver cómo la miraba.

- O_O No… no puede ser… es imposible… No me digas que eres… OoO- se acercó y le miró esos ojos inconfundibles pese a los años- ¿de verdad eres tú?

- Sí, Kero, soy yo. ^^ ¿Ya me has descubierto?

- Entonces… él…- miró a Shaoran- Pero si es… ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!- sus ojos estaban llenos de cascaditas- ¡¡Él no, él no puede ser tu marido!! ¡¡¡No puede serlo!!! ;+; No puede ser… ¡¡Qué desgracia, el mocoso no!! ¬¬- al decir esto Sakura le asestó un golpe- ¡Aaayyy! T_T

- Tampoco te creas que es tan malo- dijo Keris poniéndose delante de Kero- me miman mucho… Es peor el hijo que el padre. ¬¬

- ¡Keris!- Son lo agarró y le estranguló un poco.

- ¡¡Son!!- dijeron a la vez la pareja.

- ¬_¬- Son le soltó.

- ¿Lo… lo ves?- Keris se fregó el cuello- O_O

- ^^UUUUUUUUU- todos.

- Pero Kero- Sakurita le miró- ¿Sabes quienes con? Explícamelo… ¿_?

- Pues verás Sakurita… cómo lo digo… realmente es difícil… Mira, mejor lo dicen ellos, yo no quiero dar una noticia tan desagradable… ¬¬*- miró a Shaoran. 

- ¡¡¡¿Podéis explicar de una maldita vez qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!!!- saltó Nakuru, harta de que acabaran desviando el tema.

- ^^U Es verdad… dijo Sakura, pero se calló y miró a la puerta- vaya, parece que Yue va a venir, ahora estaremos todos.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta, extrañados, no notaban a Yue. Al poco, Eriol le notó y quedó muy sorprendido. Aquella mujer tenía unos enormes poderes y había notado a Yue mucho antes que él, que siempre le notaba desde lejos. Los poderes de esa mujer eran realmente muy grandes, su rastro se notaba de lejos, y era tan… ¿familiar? Entonces Yue apareció, sacando a Eriol de esos pensamientos, y al entrar…

- ¡¡Ama!!- dijo mirando a Sakura.

- ¿Ama? ¿Pero qué dices Yue?- dijo Sakurita.

- ¿Eh?- Yue miró a las dos chicas- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- el pobre se quedó algo aturdido, no comprendía porqué notaba la misma persona en dos personas diferentes.

- Vaya…- Sakura miró a Yue- Ahora sí que tenemos que explicarlo. ¿Te sientas con nosotros Yue?

- Esto… sí- Yue obedeció.

- Veamos… Yue me ha llamado… ama… porque lo soy… más bien lo fui.

- ¡¡Eso es imposible!!- dijo Eriol, enojado- ¡tú no puedes haberlo sido, el único amo de Yue ha sido Clow y ahora lo es Sakura!

- Y más tarde lo será mi hijo. ^^

- ¿_? ¿Cómo que "lo será"?- dijo la pobre Sakurita.

- Digamos… que nosotros pertenecemos a este lugar, pero no a esta época.

- ¿Cómo que no pertenecen a esta época? Qué quiere decir, señora?

- No me llames señora- Sakura la miró dulcemente- llámame por mi nombre.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- ^^ Sakura.

- O_O ¿Sakura?- dijeron a la vez los presentes.

- ^^UUU Esto… explicadlo vosotros- miró a Shaoran y a Keris.

- ¡¡Ah, no, ni hablar, no pienso hacerlo!! ¡Que lo haga el mocoso!

- ¡¡Plack!!- golpe por cortesía de Sakura.

- T_T Ayyyy…

- A lo que íbamos- Shaoran reprendió la charla- nosotros pertenecemos a este lugar, pero no somos de la misma época… aunque estamos aquí por cortesía de Son.

- -_-- el niño se cruzó de brazos (igualito a su padre).

Silencio otra vez, pero esta vez no hablaban ya que todos les estaban mirando como si fueran unos lunáticos o una especie rara, a lo que a la pareja y el niño les surgió una enorme gota en la nuca.

- Yo sólo quería venir para saber como eras- Son miró a Sakurita.

- ¿A mí? O.o?

- Sí, ha venido sólo para eso, pero ya es hora de volver a casa- dijo Sakura, medio riendo por la cara que "ella" misma ponía.

- T_T Joooooooo…

- Respeto a lo de que no pertenecemos a esta época es porque nosotros… venimos de… del futuro.

- O0O!!!- todos pusieron ojos desorbitados (menos Kaho, Kero y Tomoyo, aunque la pobre aún seguía en "shock").

- ¡¡Sí, venga, vaya forma de tomarnos el pelo!!- gritó Shao_chan enfadado- ¡¡¿Y se puede saber quienes sois?!!

- Somos vosotros- dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Cómo que nosotros?- dijo Sakurita.

- Pues eso- dijo Sakura- tú y yo somos la misma persona, y él es Shaoran. ^^

- ¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!- exclamaron todos mientras que Shao_chan se ponía muu(uuuu…)y rojo.

- Eso mismo- dijo Shaoran- somos vosotros, sólo que de 20 años en el futuro.

- Pe… pero- Sakurita miró a Sakura- si tú… eres yo… y él…- miró a Shaoran- es Shaoran… ************O_O************ ¡¡Eso es imposible!!

- No lo es Sakura- dijo Son- Saku y yo somos la prueba de eso. ^^ Somos tus hijos y los de Shaoran.

Sakurita no resistió eso y cayó de espaldas, desmayada, pero Yue la sostuvo a tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, Shao_chan cayó igual que ella, sólo que no estaba desmayado y se pegó un buen testarazo, quedando en estado de "Shock" (como la pobre Tomoyo).

- Pe… pero un momento- dijo Eriol mirando a Sakura- has dicho que Aki era hija de Tomoyo… y… ¡¡y se apellida igual que yo!! ***********O_O***********

- Sí papá- dijo Aki- ^^ 

- ¡¡¡Es imposible!!!- se levantó de la silla al rojo vivo.

- No lo es, yo y el abusón de mi hermano mayor somos hijos tuyos y de Tomoyo- la miró- ^^UUU To… Tomoyo… reacciona por favor…

- ¿Eh?- Tomoyo reaccionó, miró a Eriol y se puso tan roja como él.

- ¿pero por qué os sorprende tanto?- dijo Aki sonriendo- Si ahora ya os queréis, tendrías que alegraros. ^^- a lo que ellos sólo miraron al suelo, incapaces de mirarse.

 Mientras, a Sakura y a Shaoran les salía una gotita al ver a sus amigos comportarse así. Cierto que ya lo habían visto cuando se declararon en su época, pero no habían sido tan vergonzosos. Entonces, Shao_chan se levantó del suelo y se sentó. Miró a Sakurita, pero ella seguía en brazos de Yue, desmayada. Sakura miró al chico y luego a la niña, levantó el báculo y apuntó con él a la inconsciente chica. Se quedó así unos segundos, mientras todos fijaban la mirada en ella, pero entonces una ENORME gota le apareció.

- Esto… Shaoran… ¿Cómo era el hechizo para despertar a la gente? ^^UU

Tanto Shaoran como TODOS los que estaban presentes cayeron de espaldas, incluido Yue que se llevó a Sakurita al suelo con él. Cuando se levantaron, la pobre reía nerviosa, roja de vergüenza, mientras a todos les surgía una gran gota (aunque no tan grande como la de ella).

- Pe… pero Sakura…- dijo Shaoran- ¿Cómo se te puede haber olvidado?

- ^^UUUUUUUUUU Es que… con la niña en casa… bueno… yo…

- Tienes la cabeza en otra parte.

- ¡Eso! ****^^****

- -___-U Sakura… ¬_¬U

- ¿Qué? ^^UUU No me mires así… No seas malo… ¡Shaoran!

- ¿Cómo quieres que te mire? Olvidarse de algo tan fácil… Sólo tienes que…

- ¡¡Calla, ya me acuerdo!! 

- Ayyyyyy…- cayó de espaldas.

Sakura volvió a levantar el báculo y apuntó a Sakurita, concentrándose. Una leve luz blanca rodeó a la niña, y se despertó.

- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?- algo aturdida, se levantó y vio a Shaoran (en el suelo) y a Sakura, se acordó de repente y se puso muy pálida, a punto de desmayarse de nuevo.

- Vaya… vaya caso estás hecho…- Shaoran se levantó mirando a Sakura con una gran gota.

- Oye, que por lo menos me he acordado, no me digas eso… ^^UUUUU

- Eres una cabeza hueca- pasó su brazo por encima de ella y la abrazó.

- n_n Un despiste lo puede tener cualquiera…

- Mamá, papá…- dijo Son- ¡Que os están mirando! u_u

Todos les observaban con una gran gota, mientras que Shao_chan y Sakurita, rojos como tomates, no podían dejar de mirarles. Al verles así, los mayores se echaron a reír.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ^^- Sakura miró a Aki- Oye Aki…

- Dime tía.

- Ve tirando a casa, nosotros venimos en seguida.

- T_T ¿No puedo volver con vosotros?

- Ya has oído a tu tía- dijo Shaoran muy serio.

- No vamos a tardar nada- dijo Sakura.

- ¬_¬ Está bien-de muy mala gana, sacó su llave- Llave que ocultas los poderes de la oscuridad, revélate en tu forma auténtica, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado, ¡libéralo ahora!- plantó en báculo en el suelo y recitó unas palabras en inglés, que fueron interrumpidas por Son.

- ¡¡¡Oye!!! ¡¡¿No me habías dicho que no sabías ningún hechizo para viajar por el tiempo?!! ¬¬*

- ^^UUU Oye Son… te juro que no lo sabía… mi padre me lo dijo cuando ya te habías ido…  y aún porque tu madre le insistió… ^^U

- ^^UU- todos.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro. ^^ Nos vemos dentro de un rato.

- Hasta ahora.

Aki recitó de nuevo el hechizo, una gran luz les cegó y en cuando abrieron los ojos, la chica ya no estaba.

- Realmente es igual que su padre- dijo Sakura- ^^

- A todo esto…- dijo Yue- ama… ¿por qué estás aquí?

- Sólo he venido a recoger a mi hijo. 

- ¿Tu hijo?

- Sí, yo. ^^- Son se puso delante de su madre.

- O_o ¡¿Tú?!

- Verás Yue… ahora soy Sakura Li- dicho esto los niños se pusieron como farolillas rojas.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! O_O

- Shaoran y yo estamos casados n_n- se cogió del brazo de su esposo, y los niños ya se pusieron morados.

- Verás Yue: a Son le había entrado el capricho de que quería ir al pasado para saber cómo éramos tanto nosotros como los padres de Aki, Eriol y Tomoyo, cuando éramos unos niños de su edad- Yue se quedó helado y la pareja mencionada se coloreó muuy notablemente- y aprovechó un día que Shaoran y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidos para venir con la carta del regreso. Cuando nos despertamos y nos dimos cuenta de que no estaba, decidimos dejar que se quedara un tiempo, y ya va siendo hora de que vuelva.

- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Antes de que os quedaseis dormidos fue cuando te quedaste en estado mamá?

Mientras que los niños echaban humo de lo rojos que estaban, a Sakura le surgió una enorme gotaza en la cabeza, mientras que Shaoran miraba al techo, algo sonrojado. 

- ¡¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!!- dijo Sakura algo sonrojada.

- Así que fue ese día… ^^

- ¡¡¡¡SON!!!!- gritaron sus padres, aún más rojos que antes.

- ¡Oh!- Sakurita pensó en algo- Ahora que lo pienso, Son… ¿Y Saku? ¿Cómo es que se ha ido antes que tú?- dicho esto, al chico le surgió una gotita.

- ^^UU Pues es sencillo… porque Saku está en estos momentos en los brazos de Kaho.

- ¿Eh? ¿_?- todos.

- ^^UUUU Es que ella… tampoco es de mi tiempo. Vino de 12 años más en el futuro que yo, también para conoceros. 

- ^^U Tú y tu hermana sois iguales- dijo Shaoran.

- ¡¡Buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa!!- Saku empezó a llorar, mientras que Kaho intentaba inútilmente de calmarla.

- ¿Qué te pasa, mi niñita?- Sakura se acercó y la cogió, calmándola- tiene hambre, pobrecita… Debemos irnos ya. Shaoran…

- Dime.

- Coge a la pequeña- se la dio.

- Ven aquí, preciosa- a lo que la niña sonrió y él la miró dulcemente.

- Son…

- Sí, madre.

- Invoca a regreso para que te lleve a nuestro tiempo.

- ¿Y vosotros?

- En seguida venimos.

- Vale- sacó su llave- ¡Oh, llave que ocultas los poderes del corazón, revélate en tu forma auténtica, te lo ordeno como señor de las cartas!- se despidió de cada uno de ellos como lo había hecho su hermana y sacó la carta del regreso- ¡¡Regreso, devuélveme a mi tiempo!! ¡¡Regreso!!

Otra luz invadió el lugar y el chico desapareció. Saku volvió a llorar, asustada por aquella luz, pero Shaoran la tranquilizó.

- Bueno, ahora es nuestro turno- Sakura miró a los presentes- cuando hayamos desaparecido, caeréis en un sueño y nos olvidaréis a nosotros, a nuestros hijos y a Aki. Nunca recordaréis lo sucedido hasta dentro de mucho, cuando Son y Aki viajen aquí. Entonces lo recordaréis todo a la mañana siguiente.

- Pero esta vez no te olvides del hechizo.

- ^^UUUU-casi se cae ante el comentario de su esposo- ¡¡Oye que un despiste lo tiene cualquiera!!- le miró y al ver su cara le salió una gota- -__-U Lo sé… no debería olvidarme de algo tan básico.

- Y aún suerte que eres la más poderosa del mundo.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!- exclamaron todos- ¡¡¿LA MÁS PODEROSA?!!

- ****^-^**** No es para tanto… en realidad no…

- Sí que lo eres- Shaoran cortó a la pobre mujer que se estaba hundiendo de vergüenza.

- Shaoran por favor… *******^^******* ¡Vámonos ya!- intentaba salir como podía de la situación, ya que todos la miraban- ¡Oh, llave, que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu forma auténtica, te lo ordeno como poseedora de los poderes de la estrella, libérate!- la pequeña llave (que había guardado antes para coger a la niña) se transformó en el báculo blanco.

- ¿Por qué…- Sakurita miraba el báculo- por qué es diferente el báculo y el conjuro?

- Porque este báculo lo creé para utilizar mi propia magia ya que el que tienes tú ahora es el que tiene Son, y él lo ha transformado en el suyo propio.

- Entiendo.

- Shaoran…- Sakura le miró- ¿hacemos un hechizo cada uno o quieres que los haga todos yo?

- Como quieras.

- Huuum… Da igual, tú encárgate de la niña.

- Vale.

- No os sorprendáis, porque el conjuro es chino.

- ¿Chino?- dijo Shao_chan.

- Como esposa del jefe del clan Li- Shao_chan se puso como un tomate- debo conocer conjuros chinos. ^^ je, je, je…- reía al verle así- Y como soy muy poderosa, sé muchos conjuros de todos los idiomas.

Sakura levantó su báculo y dijo unas palabras chinas que sólo Shaoran y Shao_chan lograron entender, y movió el báculo haciendo un círculo señalando a todos los que estaban allí. Al terminar, hizo un círculo por encima de Shaoran y de ella, mientras decía:

- **Invoco los poderes del tiempo. Te invoco, ¡oh tiempo!, para que me ayudes a realizar este hechizo. Tú que eres sabio, tú que tienes el don de conocer el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Tú que puedes jugar con el destino de la gente. Tú que puedes hacer que viajemos de época en época, ¡te invoco para volver a la nuestra! ¡¡Oh Tiempo, devuélvenos a nuestro presente, te lo ruego como fiel sirvienta tuya!!**

Otra vez la luz cegadora, pero esta vez, no abrieron los ojos una vez desaparecida. Habían caído en un profundo y relajante sueño que les hizo olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Tanto ellos como los que en alguna circunstancia conocieron a Son, Saku y Aki (profes, compañeros, Yukito, Toya…) se olvidaron durante el sueño. Al despertar, quedaron bastante desconcertados.

- Qué… qué ha pasado?- dijo Sakura mirando a Eriol.

- A mí no me mires, yo no he hecho nada. ^^U

- No entiendo nada- Shaoran miró a Sakura- ¿Por qué estás tan pálida?

- ¿Estoy pálida? O.o?

- Tomoyo, tú también lo estás- dijo Eriol.

- ¿Yo? ¿_? Pues no sé porqué.

- Creo que no sabremos qué ha pasado hasta dentro de mucho- dijo Kaho.

- Algún día, el tiempo nos dará la respuesta- dijo Eriol.

Aki, junto a sus padres y su hermano, esperaban pacientemente en el jardín de los Li, cuando una luz los cegó todo y Son apareció.

- ¡¡Son!!

- ¡¡Aki!!- se abrazaron y por primera vez, se besaron.

- ¡Son, cuánto tiempo!- Tomoyo le abrazó- ¡Vaya cómo has crecido!

- **^^** Gracias tía Tomoyo… Pe… pero no hace falta que saques la cámara de vídeo… ^^UUU

- ¡Déjame que te grabe, has cambiado mucho!

- ^^UUUUUUU Hola tío Eriol.

- Hola Son, veo que ahora eres más poderoso.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, eso se debe a que has usado muy bien la carta del regreso.

- ^-^ Gracias.

Una segunda luz lo inundó todo y aparecieron Shaoran, con la niña en brazos que se había dormido con el viaje, y Sakura.

- ¡¡Mamá!!- Son le abrazó.

- ¡Hola hijo! ^^ Ay, qué cansada estoy… 

- Eso es normal- dijo Shaoran- bastante difícil es hacer el conjuro del olvido y combinado con el del tiempo te has agotado.

- ¡¡Papá!!- Son le abrazó.

- Hola hijo mío. ^^ 

- La pequeñaja se ha vuelto a quedar dormida, qué mona… n_n

- ¿Pequeñaja?- dijo su padre.

- Motes entre hermanos. ^^U

- Anda, déjate de tonterías y vamos adentro- Sakura abrazó a Son mientras entraban.

Saku apareció en el jardín de su casa, donde vio que le esperaban sus padres (poco cambiados, sabían cuidarse bien), Kero, y una pareja con una niña pequeña en brazos de la mujer.

- ¡¡Saku!!- Kero se abalanzó sobre ella.

- ¡¡Hola mi querido Kero!!- le abrazó- Hola mamá, hola papá- les abrazó de uno en uno.

- Hola hija, me alegra que hayas vuelto- dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Qué tal te los has pasado?- dijo su madre.

- ¡¡Muy bien!! ^^ ¡¡Son, Aki!! ¡Hola!- les abrazó (sí, son la joven pareja).

- Hola pequeñaja, ¿qué tal el viaje?

- ¡Sin problemas, hermanito! Toma- le dio la carta del regreso.

- Gracias hermanita. ^^

- ¡Aku!- dijo la niña estirando los brazos.

- ¡Hola Nia! n_n- la cogió- T_T ¡¡Oye cómo pesas!! ¡Casi me quedo sin costillas!

- :-DDDD- todos se echaron a reír.

- Estarás mejor con tu madre- se la dio a Aki- T_T mi espalda…

- Saku, hay una sorpresa para ti- dijo Son apartándose.

- ¡¡Tsu!!

- ¡¡Saku!!

Saku corrió a abrazarle y se besaron por primera vez, mientras que todos les miraban, felices de ver como se querían. Sakura y Shaoran estaban muy orgullosos y se abrazaron: habían conseguido permanecer unidos; tenían un buen hijo y una nieta preciosa; y su hija había acabado de descubrir el amor. Ahora podían descansar tranquilos.

**FIN******

**-Hola hola!!!!!!! ^-^ ¡¡Hacía mucho que no les veía!! Es que este fic me quedó muuuuuuuuuuuuuy largooooo… ^^UUU Imagínense que llevo… como 3 meses haciéndolo… -__-UUU  ¡¡Pero por fin lo conseguí y estoy realmente orgullosa de él!! ^O^ ;_; Qué emoción… **

**-^^UUUU Estás para que te encierren…**

**-¿Yo? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada!  O:-) **

**-^^UUUUU ¿De dónde has sacado la coronita de santa?**

**-Secreto profesional. ^-^ Bueno ya que estás aquí, voy a aclarar un par de cositas acerca de ti y…**

**-¡¡Hooooooolaaaaaaaa!! ^^ ¡¡Ya estoy aquí!! ^o^**

**-…Y de Silverstar, que acaba de llegar. ^^UUUU Bueno, lo que quería decir es que hubo una parte de la historia (más que nada el último capítulo) donde me quedé helada, no sabía hacia donde inclinar el final, y Silverstar con su gran buena voluntad intentó ayudarme… muchas gracias… ^x^ **

**-**^^****

**-Pero ¡¡SOBRETODO muchas gracias a Khari porque ella sí que me ayudó muuuuuchísiiiimooooo!! Gran parte del final (podría decir todo) me lo dijo ella… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE ESTOY MUY PERO QUE MUY AGRADECIDA!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Podría decir que lo hicimos juntas! ^X^ ¡¡Te quiero mucho!! **

**-******^^****** Gracias… **

**-Realmente tus ideas han sido brillantes… ¿Lo es o no que Shaoran haya ido a buscar a su hijo y a su mujer con la pequeñina? n_n Yo sólo lo tenía como una posibilidad… De verdad que te estaré eternamente agradecida… ;_;******

**-^^UUUUUU Tampoco hace falta que llores…**

**-;_; Snif… tengo unas amigas que no me las merezco… ¡¡Buuuaaaaaaa!!**

**-^^UUUUU**

**-^^UUUUU**

**-Qué bonita es la amistad… T_T Qué bonito… qué amigas… ;_;**

**-***^^***UUUUUUUUU**

**-***^^***UUUUUUUUU**

**-Oye Kinita… ¿y si nos despedimos ya? ^^UUU**

**-Esto… es verdad… ^^UUU Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por haberlo leído. ^^ Este fic se lo dedico a mi buenaza Khari; a mi querida Silverstar; a Xkhari18, ^X^ mi súper hermanita n_n; a Zubasa, que me diste tantos ánimos ^x^; pero especialmente se lo dedico a todos a los que les haya gustado ^X^**

**-^^UUUUUUUUUUU Kina…**

**-^^UUUUUUUUUUUU Kinita…**

**-:-P Es que me emociono…**

**--______-UUUUUUU**

**--___-UUU**

**-Bueno en este no me quiero enrollar porque bastante largo es el fic como para soportarme en el final… ^^UUUUUU Ya saben: críticas, enhorabuenas, aplausos… **

**-Se fue a la luna. ^^U**

**-^^UUU Venga, ahora en serio… críticas, tomatazos (virus no por favor -___-) escríbanme a: kina.vero@andorra.ad o kina_vero@hotmail.com ¡¡¡Adiós a todos, hasta la próxima!!! ^_______^**

**-¡¡Adiós!!. ^__^**

**-¡¡Adiós, nos vemos!! ^-^**


End file.
